Safe and sound
by Itannya
Summary: Lorsqu'Hinata arrive à Karasuno, il rencontre la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir... Kageyama! Mais celui-ci pourrait bien être celui qui s'avérera être la personne la plus précieuse pour lui.
1. Je suis là

Hinata

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said ''I'll never let you go''_

La journée s'était bien passée. Karasuno était un lycée absolument extraordinaire, qui avait même plus d'un gymnase! En y entrant, il s'était senti tout drôle, empli de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce grand espace. Tch, il y avait aussi ce grand con, comment on l'appelait déjà – ah oui- le Roi de la cour. Il était aussi entré à Karasuno!?

Ils s'étaient défiés devant les 3èmes années et devant un proviseur. Le Roi du terrain, non, Kageyama Tobio avait grandement changé depuis l'année d'avant. Sa technique s'était affinée, il lui avait fait un service de la mort. Mais Hinata Shouyou aussi avait changé. Le duel s'était terminé sur un sermon de la part de Daichi, le capitaine de l'équipe. Ils avaient été trop loin, ils avaient même fait voler la perruque du proviseur. Ils seraient donc obligés de faire équipe ensemble s'ils voulaient entrer dans ce club. Il ne laisserait rien s'interposer entre lui et son rêve de devenir le meilleur as que l'équipe de Volley Ball n'ait jamais connu. Il serait même meilleur que le célèbre Petit Géant.

Daichi avait finalement dit que deux autres garçons de 1ères années s'étaient présentés pour entrer dans le club. Le défi est le suivant : samedi prochain, Kageyama, Hinata et Tanaka (l'un des 3èmes années, il était très… intimidant. Et bizarre.) feront un match de 3 contre 3 contre les autres nouveaux.

C'est en rentrant chez lui, après l'école que les choses se sont compliquées. Il habitait assez loin de l'école, il allait donc en bicyclette. En sautant d'un trottoir, la chaîne de son vélo s'était détachée de ses engrenages. Ça arrivait tout le temps. _Vite vite,_ s'était-il dit, _c'est pas bon de rester ici, en plus, si ils arrivent, je suis bon pour une volée encore_. Au bout de la rue, un groupe de jeunes hommes, plus vieux que lui, étaient apparu en criant et riant fort. _Ça y est, je suis fait. Ils vont me voir, allez allez sale vélo, on y est presque et ens… _Les salauds l'avaient aperçut et avaient foncés droit sur lui, à croire qu'ils l'attendaient. Il n'avait rien pu faire quand ils l'avaient poussé par terre. Il n'avait rien pu faire quand ils avaient jeté son sac en plein milieux de la rue, tous ses cahiers éparpillés. Il n'avait rien pu faire car il ne pouvait rien faire! Ces 6 brutes ne doivent avoir que trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui, mais ils le dépassent tous d'au moins une tête et demie, voire deux. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais rien pu faire, parce que lui est beaucoup plus petit qu'eux, plus petit et faible. Cette fois, il avait essayé de se défendre, de reprendre son sac, de crier. C'est à ce moment que la pluie de coups avait commencé, coups de pieds dans le ventre, le dos, coups de poings au visage, sur ses bras, ses jambes… puis ils étaient partis, se moquant de la petite chose recroquevillée par terre.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils le battent. Peut-être parce qu'il est petit. C'est vrai, Hinata est petit pour son âge. Enfin, dans le club de volley, il est le plus petit. Peut-être parce qu'il est roux aussi, qu'en sait-il? Peut-être aussi est-ce simplement parce qu'il est heureux, et qu'ils ne supportent pas le bonheur des autres. Il n'est pas leur seule victime, il le sait. Ces brutes ont besoin d'arracher tout ce qu'ont les plus faibles qu'eux. Il s'était relevé, les jambes tremblantes, avait titubé jusqu'à ses cahiers et son sac, les avaient ramassés. Son vélo, plus loin sur la pelouse d'une maison, avait le guidon tordu. Encore une fois. Il était rentré chez lui à pied, les poings serrés sur le guidon, une colère sourde au creux de son ventre.

À la maison, il se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes sans que sa petite sœur ne le voie. Dans le miroir, Hinata ne vit pas son reflet, mais plutôt celui d'un petit garçon faible, les cheveux en bataille, de la terre sur le visage. Du sang coulait de son nez et du coin de sa bouche. Des larmes menaçaient de sortir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué. Les bâtards n'y étaient pas allés de main morte aujourd'hui, il y aurait probablement des bleus le lendemain. Hinata nettoya tout doucement son visage, pris une douche et alla commencer le souper.

Le lendemain, il du réparer son vélo avant de partir, mais il s'est tout de même levé plus tôt pour arriver à cinq heures au gymnase pour pratiquer avec ce c… Kageyama. Ils _doivent_ montrer qu'ils peuvent faire équipe et vaincre les deux autres 1ères années qui veulent joindre le club, sinon… ils ne feront pas partis de l'équipe. Heureusement, Sugawara, le passeur officiel de l'équipe, lui a proposé de l'aider en pratiquant avec lui ses réceptions en plus des pratiques avec Kageyama.

La journée passe lentement, trop lentement. À chaque fois qu'il regarde l'heure, à peine cinq minutes se sont écoulées, une éternité dans sa tête. Il entend en boucle les paroles que Kageyama lui a dit hier ''_ je ferais des passes à ceux qui me semblent nécessaires pour gagner. Et tu ne me semble pas nécessaire._''

Au début d'une des pauses, ses amis lui demandent pourquoi il a un bleu sur le côté du visage.

- Ah ce n'est rien, je suis tombé de mon vélo hier soir, c'est pour ça que j'en ai aussi sur le bras! En plus, je suis tombé en descendant les escaliers… j'ai fais un vacarme du tonnerre! Ma mère a eu peur!

_Il n'y a pas d'escaliers chez moi_

- Pas de bol! Hahaha! Moi la semaine dernière je me suis coupé en coupant des légumes pour mon dîner et…

Hinata s'éloigne rapidement pour aller rejoindre Suga, qui l'attend déjà avec un ballon de volley. _Je dois profiter de tous les moments possibles pour m'entraîner, samedi est seulement dans cinq jours et Kageyama DOIT me faire des passes!_

Son dos lui fait horriblement mal quand il revient s'asseoir dans la classe.

Lorsque la cloche sonne finalement la fin de la journée, Hinata est le premier à sortir, le premier à courir dans les corridors et arrive enfin au gymnase. Kageyama est là, à l'attendre pour pratiquer les réceptions encore une fois.

Kageyama

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, ''don't leave me here alone''_

Digne, strict et fort.

Voilà les mots qui décrivent le mieux Kageyama Tobio, surnommé par ses anciens coéquipiers ''le Roi du terrain''. Kageyama donne un coup de pied dans une roche. Ce petit crétin a le dont de l'exaspérer, il le revoit encore dans le gymnase lui sortir des bêtises! Quel culot! Il n'est même pas capable de recevoir ses passes, comment ose t-il espérer être utile?

_Je ne suis pas grand, mais je peux sauter!_

Tch! Il pousse un claquement de langue, les sourcils se fronçant encore plus. _Sauter ne sert à rien si tu ne peux pas frapper le ballon!_ Juste penser à Hinata le met en colère. Kageyama arrive au terrain derrière le gymnase en premier. Le temps d'aller chercher un ballon et de déposer ses affaires sur le gazon, Hinata arrive en trombe._ Tellement bruyant_.

- Allez, envoie moi tout ce que t'as, je suis prêt! Je vais les avoir aujourd'hui! Et tu n'aura d'autres choix que de me faire des passes!

- Tais-toi, idiot! Concentre-toi, c'est à cause de toi si on est ici!

Kageyama remarque le gros bleu sur la tempe d'Hinata. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Il y a aussi des bleus sur ses bras et son cou. _Quoi, il s'entraîne si dur que ça? Avec tous ces bleus, on voit à quel point il doit être mauv..._

- Pourquoi tu me fixes, merde? Fais-moi des passes!

Après une heure et demie, les deux garçons finissent leur pratique, chacun repartant comme une tempête. Pour un petit bout de chemin, Kageyama et Hinata vont dans la même direction et font toujours la course. Hinata traîne son vélo et se laisse distancer. Arrivés au bout, ils se fusillent du regard et s'en vont chacun de leur côté. Kageyama se retourne encore une fois. Hinata boite. _J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort… mais s'il ne peut pas recevoir mes passes, alors c'est fini pour lui. Et pour moi._

Les jours passent et se ressemblent tous. Avant et après l'école, il s'entraîne avec cet imbécile d'Hinata, qui fait tout de même quelques progrès, il doit l'avouer. C'est vendredi soir qu'ils rencontrent finalement leurs adversaires de samedi. Il fait noir et l'air est froid, mais ils s'entraînent encore, encore et encore car le match est demain, et _nous devons gagner, à tout prix. Je veux encore être sur le terrain, je ne perdrais pas_. Il fait une passe à Hinata, une passe rapide sur le côté, et au moment où Hinata va la frapper, une main s'interpose et attrape le ballon.

- Oh oh… Mais qui voilà… C'est bien toi le fameux Roi du terrain, hum? Alors ils s'entraînent vraiment hors du gymnase? Pfff.

La voix est pleine de sarcasme. Ils sont deux, un brun avec des taches de rousseurs et un blond aux lunettes. Ils sont grands, beaucoup plus grands que lui. Hinata gesticule et s'échauffe, essaye de reprendre son ballon. Kageyama sait qui ils sont.

- Vous êtes les deux autres que nous allons affronter demain. Quelle taille faites-vous?

- Tsukki fait 188 centimètres, presque 190!

C'est le brun aux taches de rousseurs qui a répondu. Il semble être vraiment fier. Le blond se présente. Il s'appelle Tsukishima Kei. Son attitude est extrêmement déplaisante. S'il continue à l'appeler Votre grandeur ou autre chose, il va finir avec un poing sur la gueule. Tsukishima continue de piquer Kageyama, ignorant totalement Hinata.

- Alors vous voulez absolument gagner demain? Personnellement, peu nous importe de gagner ou de perdre. Alors si vous voulez absolument gagner… on peut vous laisser gagner.

Cette dernière phrase est dite sur un ton doucereux. Le sarcasme n'est pas du tout dissimulé, et ce sourire de merde, il va l'ôter de ce visage!

- Que vous nous laissiez des chances ou pas, le fait est que je vais gagner quand même.

-Oy, tu veux dire nous!

_Hinata, crétin._

- Hahaha! Je n'en espérais pas moins du roi du terrain! Si _égocentrique._

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, connard!

Kageyama sent la colère sur le point d'exploser, mais ça ne servirait à rien avec des enfoirés dans leur genre. Tsukishima continue de parler et d'ignorer Hinata. Finalement, ne répondant rien, il se tourne et va chercher son sac. ''On a fini la pratique pour ce soir'' dit-il à Hinata, qui est interloqué que Tobio se soit laissé marcher sur les pieds par ce grand con à lunettes.

Le blond tient encore le ballon est dans sa main, levé au niveau de sa tête. Alors qu'il parle, il n'a même pas le temps de remarquer Hinata que celui-ci, d'un saut impressionnant, lui a déjà ôté le ballon. Tsukishima et son ami Tadashi sont sans mot, devant le petit homme au regard enflammé qui leur fait face.

-Oy les grandes perches! Il n'y a pas que Kageyama qui vous fait face. La seule chose qui est claire c'est que nous allons vous battre demain. On va vous écraser! Et arrêtez avec vos conneries de ''Roi'' et de ''Votre Grandeur''!

Kageyama n'entend pas sa réponse tant il est irrité. Il ignore les appels d'Hinata, _fais pas comme si on était amis,_ et continue dans sa rage jusqu'à chez lui. Il se calme enfin quand il est dans sa chambre, seul. Il va dans la cuisine pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent et revient dans sa chambre, ferme la porte et se couche sur son lit, dans le noir. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas été en colère à ce point. Plus il y repense, plus la rage remonte, quand soudain il repense à Hinata qui dit à Tsukishima d'arrêter avec ses histoires de Roi. Hinata n'a aucune idée du fond de cette histoire et il a pourtant pris son côté, sa _défense_. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour lui. Gêné, il fronce les sourcils et se traite d'idiot. Il se couche tôt, la journée de demain sera exigeante.

Hinata

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_SAMEDI! Enfin samedi!_

Hinata est tout excité, il est prêt et a hâte d'aller botter les fesses de ce Tsukki et son ami taches de rousseurs. Les bleus sur son visage ont enfin disparu, et il ne boîte presque plus. Seul son dos garde des lésions, mais son corps guérit vite, il a toujours guérit vite. Le véritable entraînement peut commencer! Il arrive trente minutes à l'avance pour se pratiquer encore. Kageyama a fait de même, et lorsque les 3èmes années arrivent, leur étonnement est lisible sur leurs visages. Hinata, qui ne recevait les passes qu'avec sa figure (quand il les recevait) ne rate aujourd'hui aucune des passes de Kageyama.

Quand Tsukishima et Yamaguchi entrent dans le gymnase, l'atmosphère change. Désormais, ça se passe entre Hinata, Kageyama et Tanaka d'un côté, Tsukki, Yamaguchi et Daichi de l'autre. _C'est pas juste, le capitaine fait équipe avec eux! _Mais Hinata regarde vers Kageyama qui fait preuve d'une concentration exemplaire. _Mais nous on a le Roi et Tanaka. _

- Préparez vous à mordre la poussière!

Ça y est, enfin, la balle est lancée. Elle flotte au dessus de tous, comme prise d'une volonté, et avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle est frappée par Tanaka, qui l'envoie à Kageyama. Celui-ci fait une passe au garçon en 3ème année, qui effectue un smash puissant qui leur donne le premier point. _Et c'est parti!_

Toutes les passes rapides que Kageyama a faites à Hinata ont échouées, le score est de 15 à 8 en faveur de l'équipe de Tsukishima. Celui-ci s'efforce de faire monter le sang à la tête de l'équipe adverse, et il y arrive facilement. Tanaka et Hinata ripostent, entrent lentement dans son jeu, ce jeu où la plus petite erreur est attendue pour les écraser et les vaincre. Mais Kageyama ne perd rien de sa concentration, jusqu'au moment où le passé éclate. _Tsukishima est un bâtard_.

Kageyama

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright_

Le moment où Tsukishima raconte à Hinata l'origine du surnom de Kageyama fait ressurgir en lui les souvenirs de l'année dernière. Il s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il va toujours s'en rappeler.

_Leur mur est haut, s'ils continuent à nous bloquer nous allons perdre! Je ne veux pas perdre, je veux aller aux Nationaux! Je veux continuer à jouer!_

_Pour les détruire il faut aller plus vite, sauter plus haut. C'est ce qu'il faut faire_

_- Plus haut! Plus vite! Faites ce que je vous dis ou nous allons perdre!_

Il se rappelle alors la passe, cette passe qui a creusé un fossé entre lui et le reste de l'équipe. Car quand il a fait cette passe à un ailier derrière lui

_Il n'y avait personne_

Le ballon a rebondit, tandis que ses coéquipiers sortaient du terrain.

_-Kageyama! Va t'asseoir sur le banc. Le coach avait parlé._

_Mais je veux continuer, je veux jouer sur le terrain, je veux rester sur le terrain! Je veux …._

-C'est vrai. J'ai peur, j'ai peur que lorsque je fais une passe, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ai personne pour la rattraper. C'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

Daichi et les autres plus vieux sont étonnés par cette déclaration si honnête. Tsukishima le premier, lui qui s'attendait au déchaînement de la colère du Roi. Personne ne dit rien, le silence se poursuit quand soudain Hinata le brise.

- Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose à votre histoire de roi… Mais Kageyama… c'est du passé non? C'était le collège, alors on s'en fiche! Je suis là maintenant et tu me fais des passes. Ça ne change absolument rien pour moi. Le VRAI problème, c'est comment je vais faire pour te passer dessus!

Il pointe du doigt Tsukishima, qui ne dit rien. La partie reprend, et lorsque Kageyama doit la passer à un de ses deux coéquipiers, il hésite. Hinata se fera bloquer à coup sûr par Tsukishima…

-Tanaka-San!

Au même moment, Hinata pousse un cri.

- Kageyama!

Le passeur regarde derrière son épaule, vite, pour voir Hinata dans les airs, prêt à frapper sa balle.

_Il n'y avait personne_

-JE SUIS LÀ!

La réaction est immédiate, instinctive. Kageyama effectue une passe rapide à Shouyou et celui-ci fais un smash que même Daichi n'a pu contrer.

Hinata

_No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<em>

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Tobio lui a demandé de courir à sa plus haute vitesse et de sauter le plus haut qu'il peut, sans regarder la balle. Les chances de réussite étaient minces, mais ils ont quand même essayé. Il lui a dit qu'il lui amènerait la balle, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre à faire. Lorsque Hinata a fait le 21e point, avec un smash du tonnerre, tout le monde a été surpris. Alors que Tanaka le félicitait, Daichi s'est approché et a simplement murmuré :

- Il avait les yeux fermés… il a smashé et avait les yeux fermés…

La réaction de Kageyama a été immédiate.

- Imbécile! Pourquoi tu avais les yeux fermés? T'es con ou quoi?

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas regarder la balle! Si je ne ferme pas les yeux, mon regard est attiré par elle! Et puis ça a marché non?

_Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance. Je te fais confiance à 100%. On peut y arriver, on peut gagner._

Et c'est de cette façon qu'ils ont gagnés le match, 25 à 21. Après, le capitaine leur a tous acheté des Cha sui bao. Délicieux.

Après l'allégresse de cette journée, de ce match, des ces smashs, la victoire enfin, Hinata a oublié tous ses problèmes. Ça a été une belle journée. Ce n'est qu'en passant sur le petit pont, près de chez lui, que son problème réapparaît. Hinata ralenti. Ils sont là, ils bloquent le passage. Ils ont leur vélos eux aussi et ils l'ont vu. _Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin où je peux passer, je ne peux pas m'enfuir ils vont me rattraper_

- Oy, petit bâtard! Écoute-moi bien. Si tu nous donnes tout l'argent que t'a sur toi et, tant qu'à y être, tout ce que t'as et qui me plaît, on te laisse passer sans grand mal.

- Mais ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on attend ici et personne d'autre n'est passé, alors tu vas nous donner ce qu'on veut! Et vite!

Hinata a peur. Ils n'ont pas les mains vides, ils ont leurs battes aujourd'hui. _Une batte de baseball, ça peut tuer. _En plus, il n'a que cinq dollars sur lui… Le chef du groupe s'approche, les autres referment lentement le cercle sur Shouyou. Ils veulent sa veste, sa nouvelle veste de l'équipe de Karasuno. Il leur donne son cinq dollars, mais jamais, _jamais _il ne leur donnera cette veste. Ils devront la lui arracher. Ils semblent tous à bout, comme si aujourd'hui ils avaient tous eu une mauvaise journée. Une phrase, un mot de trop et tout s'est fini de la même façon que d'habitude. Ils l'ont poussé hors du chemin, ont jeté sont vélo dans le cours d'eau. Son sac s'est retrouvé plus loin sous les arbres. Le soleil se couche, teinte le ciel de beaux orange, jaune, rose et rouge. Hinata, lui, teinte la terre d'un rouge foncé, un rouge sang.

Son dos. Il ne peut même pas bouger, son dos est la seule chose qu'il ressent. La douleur est insupportable, il ne sait même plus s'il peut marcher encore. Ils lui ont cassé un bras, il est tordu d'une manière impossible. Du sang coule de son oreille gauche, de sa tempe et de son nez, il est peut-être cassé lui aussi? Hinata ne peut pas bouger. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. La nuit tombe, jetant un voile d'obscurité sur un être brisé. La dernière chose dont Hinata se souvient, c'est d'avoir rampé lentement jusqu'à son sac, d'avoir allumé son cellulaire. Il se souvient des pas. _Il y avait quelqu'un, ils sont revenus pour l'achever… _Le cellulaire glisse de sa main. Il s'est évanouit.

Kageyama

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<em>

Quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'Hinata avait oublié ses protège-genoux, Kageyama a été désigné pour les lui rapporter puisqu'il était le seul à savoir dans quel coin habite Hinata, et le seul à avoir un vélo ce soir-là. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite, et qu'il ne voulait pas garder les affaires de Shouyou, il décida d'aller chez Hinata tout de suite, ou du moins le rejoindre. Il n'était parti que depuis 10 minutes!

Kageyama savait qu'Hinata habitait assez loin, aussi il se dépêchait pour le rattraper. Arrivé en haut de la côte, il pédala moins vite, reprenant son souffle. Le ciel était particulièrement beau, Kageyama avait l'impression d'être dans un paysage de film, avec le vent doux et chaud qui caressait son visage et le soleil couchant derrière… il continuait sa route, s'attendant à tomber sur Hinata bientôt. S'il ne le rejoignait pas, ce n'était pas grave, ça lui faisait un tour de vélo dans un quartier nouveau.

Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement tandis que Tobio entrait dans une petite forêt, dans laquelle serpentait la route pour les piétons et les cyclistes. Alors qu'il approchait d'un pont, il vit une bande d'au moins six hommes avec des lampes de poche et des vélos, et _des battes? Des battes de baseball? Ils s'entraînent tard… il y a un terrain plus loin?_

Plus il s'approchait, plus quelque chose clochait. Il ralenti, s'arrêta complètement. Il pouvait les entendre.

- Tu crois pas qu'il peut mourir là, tout seul comme ça?

- Ouais c'est vrai! Et si la police le retrouve, on fait quoi?

-Oy! Vous avez peur? Bande d'imbéciles, il ne mourra pas! On reviendra demain voir s'il est encore là, ça vous rassure?

_Ils ne jouent pas au baseball… et quelqu'un est là-bas, en danger! _Kageyama attendit qu'ils s'éloignent, puis mis sa bicyclette derrière un arbre et marcha dans la direction d'où étaient sortis les hommes. Il se guida avec la lumière de son cellulaire. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. _Satané Hinata, c'est de ta faute si je suis mêlé là-dedans! _Il n'osait pas appeler de peur de…

_Crack._

Crack? Il y avait quelque chose, pas très loin devant lui qui bougeait. Il déglutit, sentant une coulée de sueur froide dans son dos et s'obligea à avancer. Et si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, si la victime ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide?

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut l'écran d'un autre cellulaire, à quelques mètres de lui, par terre.

Ensuite, du sang, pas mal de sang, un corps recroquevillé devant un sac à bandoulières.

Puis une masse de cheveux en bataille, des cheveux roux, de grands yeux bruns où brillaient des larmes et de la terreur. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

_Hinata_

_Quoi faire, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, appeler la police! Est-ce que son cœur bat encore? Non, vérifier s'il respire avant!_

Il s'approche, se penche auprès d'Hinata et tend l'oreille. La respiration est si faible qu'il doit coller son oreille sur la bouche de Shouyou pour l'entendre. Ensuite, il appelle la police. On lui dit de ne pas bouger, de rester auprès du blessé et de s'assurer qu'il respire toujours. Les secours arriveront dans dix ou quinze minutes.

Kageyama est terrifié. Des souvenirs ressurgissent, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un est en danger de mort près de lui… il se mord l'intérieur des joues, serre les poings pour les empêcher de trembler. Il regarde Hinata, ensanglanté, inerte. Il ne respire plus. Kageyama est au-dessus de lui, vite, il vérifie, il doit se tromper, que lui a dit l'homme au téléphone déjà? Il ne s'est pas écoulé deux minutes qu'il a tout oublié, _mais quel con, quel con!_ Il approche son visage de celui d'Hinata, le touche du bout des doigts, regarde ses yeux clos, _ouvre les yeux, dis-moi que tout va bien, ne fais pas comme elle a fait, ne meurs pas entre mes mains, TU N'A PAS LE DROIT! _Le dos de Kageyama se cambre, c'en est trop, la terreur s'empare de lui, il s'accroche au chandail de Shouyou, presse une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur la sienne, il sent leurs cœurs, quand soudain Hinata ouvre les yeux, ouvre la bouche et _vit. _Tobio approche encore une fois son visage du sien, son cœur s'affole puis se calme, ses pensées sont incohérentes. Un seul mot sort de sa bouche.

_Hinata_

L'autre le regarde, puis cligne des yeux, quelque chose est tombé sur sa joue ensanglantée.

- Tu… pleures?

Sa voix est rauque, une quinte de toux le secoue et il finit par cracher un peu de sang. Il souffre, ses sourcils sont froncés, il respire laborieusement. Kageyama touche ses joues. Elles sont mouillées, ruisselantes de larmes salées. Il s'essuie avec sa manche, et tente de parler, mais seul un murmure franchit ses lèvres.

- Les secours arrivent bientôt. Ils vont te sauver, tu ne mourras pas ici ce soir, tu es….

- Je suis déjà sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé.

Ces mots frappent Kageyama de plein fouet. Il sursaute lorsque plusieurs portes claquent, l'ambulance est arrivée! Trois hommes en sortent, armés d'une civière et de lampes de poche. Ils ne tardent pas à les retrouver, et lorsqu'ils soulèvent Hinata, celui-ci agrippe la veste de Kageyama.

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul… reste avec moi…

Il ramasse le cellulaire d'Hinata. Son sac a déjà été emmené par les secours. Kageyama prend la main de Shouyou dans la sienne et la serre, il ne la lâchera pas. Pas tant qu'il est en vie. Cette main est vivante. Froide mais vivante. Contrairement à celle de sa petite sœur.

Hinata

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

Il avait froid. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Tout était flou, il n'entendait rien. Puis graduellement ses sens revinrent. La chambre était blanche… non, ce n'était pas sa chambre. C'était un rideau. Il voulu se relever, mais son corps tout entier le fit souffrir. Regardant de côté, il vit un moniteur, des chiffres rouges, pleins de fils auxquels était branché… son bras. _Hôpital._

Il poussa un cri de surprise.

_Il était à l'hôpital._

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le rideau s'ouvrit sur Natsu, sa petite sœur.

- Maman maman, il est réveillé! SHOUYOOUUUU!

Elle grimpa sur le lit, voulu lui sauter dessus mais fut arrêtée par sa mère.

- Shouyou… comment tu vas? Une chance que ton ami a appelé la police, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrais si tard!?

Son _ami? _Il ne comprenait rien, comment s'était-il retrouvé ici? Quelqu'un l'avait amené ici, avait alerté la police? Jamais cette personne n'aurait dû faire ça, ceux qui le tabassaient seraient encore plus en colère maintenant…

- Shouyou… tu m'avais dit qu'ils avaient arrêtés de t'intimider, tu m'as menti?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix tremblait. Soudain, le rideau bougea à nouveau. Un visage apparut. Des cheveux noirs, des sourcils froncés et des yeux dans lesquels flambait une rage sourde.

Kageyama.

- Alors ce n'était pas la première fois.

Son ton était le plus mauvais qu'Hinata ai jamais entendu - sortant de sa bouche. Pourquoi était-il ici? Qu'est-ce que Kageyama faisait là? Sa question devait se lire sur son visage, car Kageyama répondit à ses interrogations avec un ton sombre.

-_C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé_.

Kageyama

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone _

_Les enfoirés. Les salauds. ENFOIRÉS!_ Ils paieraient cher pour ça. Il devait lutter pour ne pas laisser sa colère réduire en poussière la chambre d'hôpital. _En plus ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est peut-être, probablement même pour ça qu'il avait des bleus la semaine dernière._ Il allait les tuer. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient, bande d'enfoirés. _Hinata est idiot, mais c'est la dernière personne qui mérite ce genre de chose. Et pourtant il a continué à sourire malgré tout. Il a bien caché son jeu, jamais je ne m'en serais douté._

Hinata est là par leur faute, dans un lit d'hôpital, un bras cassé, trois côtes fêlées, un œil au beurre noir et pleins de bleus et de lésions sur le corps. _Il fait pitié_. Et Kageyama n'a rien pu faire, si ce n'est de le ramener presque en morceaux. Il regarde Hinata, bouillant de rage et d'impuissance quand le rouquin lui fait un grand sourire. Un de ces sourires dont il a le secret, ce sourire éclatant _qui ne doit jamais disparaître. _Un seul mot sort de sa bouche.

«_Merci_».

Pas besoin de dire autre chose, et de toute façon Kageyama ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il est presque à bout. Il n'a pas quitté la chambre depuis qu'ils y sont arrivés. Il est 4 heures 34 du matin. Kageyama fait un signe de tête à Shouyou et va s'asseoir sur une des chaises capitonnées dans la pièce. Il ne fait pas de bruit, la chambre n'est pas seulement occupée par son ami - Tobio peut-il prétendre être _l'ami_ d'Hinata? Peu importe – il est fatigué, les nerfs à fleur de peau. La petite famille de Shouyou reste encore cinq minutes, puis repartent, le saluent au passage. La mère du rouquin s'inquiète pour lui, oui il a appelé sa mère, non il n'y a pas de problème, oui il va partir bientôt et oui elle viendra le chercher. Lorsque le silence revient dans la chambre, la porte à peine refermée, Hinata chuchote son nom.

- Kageyama-kun, est-ce que tu vas partir?

Sa voix est si faible et fatiguée, il ne l'entend presque pas.

- Je peux partir tout de suite si je te déran…

- Non! Non, je… reste. S'il te plaît. J'ai toujours détesté les chambres d'hôpitaux. J'y suis trop allé plus jeune. Je n'arrivais jamais à dormir et ça n'a pas changé.

- … Ok, donne-moi une minute.

Il alla se chercher une chaise, l'approcha près de la tête du lit d'Hinata et s'installe. Il pose son sac par terre et son cellulaire sur la petite table de nuit.

- Tu devrais quand même essayer de dormir, il est tard.

- Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne veux pas.

Un court silence s'établit. Puis les mots sortirent, c'était plus fort que lui.

- T'es un vrai con. Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit? Pourquoi tu ne _m'a _rien dit? On ne t'aurait pas laissé-

- C'est pas de vos affaires. Ce sont mes problèmes. Et quoi? Comme si vous pouviez y changer quelque chose, et tu t'en fiches de toute façon.

Sa voix flanche. Il ne le regarde pas. Kageyama n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Hinata se refermer comme une huître avec un air aussi sombre et sérieux. Il penche la tête, et quand Hinata le regarde enfin, des larmes claires brillent dans ses grands yeux bruns.

- Ils me battent depuis que j'ai 9 ans. Un jour, je l'ai dit à mes parents. Mon père a commencé à m'accompagner pour chacun de mes transports. Un soir, il n'est pas rentré à la maison…

Les larmes coulent à présent librement sur ses joues. Il regarde droit devant lui, revivant des scènes du passé.

- Une voiture l'a percuté quand il revenait du dépanneur en vélo. Personne n'a rien vu, ils nous ont dit que ça devait être un conducteur saoul. J'avais 10 ans. Le lendemain, ils ont recommencé à m'attendre après l'école.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille. Kageyama croyait qu'il avait une belle vie, simple, heureuse. _Les apparences sont trompeuses_

- Alors tu... tu crois que ce sont eux qui l'ont tué?

- Ils y ont fait longtemps allusion. Ça me détruisait- non, me détruis- à chaque fois. Mais je ne peux rien faire, il n'y a rien à f…

_Comment peux-tu encore sourire? Comment peux-tu être aussi… aussi toi? Comment peux-tu vivre et profiter autant de la vie avec tout ça?_

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un.

_Je vais vraiment lui raconter? Je vais vraiment raconter ma vie à ce gars?_

Le rouquin le regarde avec intensité. Il ne dit rien, attend simplement que son ami s'ouvre.

- I ans, je suis allé à la plage avec ma petite sœur. Elle avait le même âge que la tienne. On est allés à la plage et…

_Je ne peux pas le dire. J'en suis incapable._

- Et elle s'est noyée.

Sa voix se casse, il chuchote de plus en plus fort, il ne contrôle plus sa voix.

- Elle s'appelait Hisae. Elle s'appelait Hisae et elle est morte à cause de moi. Je suis allée la chercher. C'était l'été et il faisait chaud et pourtant Elle avait les lèvres bleues, elle était toute froide. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de la ranimer, mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

Les larmes coulent. Hinata est estomaqué. Kageyama _pleure. _Il presse alors ses deux mains sur son torse, comme pour ôter la douleur, refermer la plaie. Il se penche, regarde le sol. Il n'a jamais fait un vrai deuil de sa petite Hisae, mais de dire maintenant qu'elle est morte, c'est comme s'il recevait un coup de fouet. Les mots coulent, sortent de sa bouche dans un flot quasi-incompréhensible.

- Elle était si belle, elle était jeune, _elle ne le méritait pas, tu étais pareil, elle ne bougeait pas… tu as arrêté de respirer, elle ne s'est jamais réveillé, c'est ma faute, tu avais trop de sang, tu…_

- Kageyama.

Une main se tend vers lui et sert ses deux mains collées sur son cœur. Il lève les yeux, renifle. Hinata tire lentement vers lui la main droite de Kageyama avec son bras fonctionnel. Kageyama ne pense plus, ne comprend plus. Hinata chuchote.

- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur. Ça ne la ramènera pas, je sais, mais je suis désolé.

Puis il continue, sa voix n'est guère plus qu'un doux murmure. Leurs mains se posent sur le torse d'Hinata. Kageyama sent son cœur battre, battre encore. Doucement.

- Mais _moi,_ je suis en vie. Grâce à toi, Kageyama. Toi. _Tu m'as sauvé._

Hinata serre plus fort la main de Kageyama. Une énième larme coule sur sa joue humide.

Kageyama s'approche pour poser le haut de son corps sur le lit, près de son ami. Leurs respirations s'allongent, les larmes sèchent. Leurs yeux se closent. Il est 5 heures tapant du matin.

Leurs mains sont encore jointes.

_Dors bien_

Hinata

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

Quand il se réveilla, Hinata découvrit Tobio sur une chaise près de lui, le haut du corps couché sur le lit. Il dormait encore, et il avait ramené la main d'Hinata sur son cœur. Le rouquin eut un sourire. Il était content que son ami soit resté avec lui. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir, surtout de la part de Kageyama, le ténébreux Kageyama. Le soleil se levait et projetait lentement ses pâles rayons sur le rideau qui les séparaient du reste du monde. Les infirmières commençaient à s'affairer, elles ne tarderaient pas à venir dans sa chambre. Tobio devrait partir, il n'était même pas supposé avoir passé la nuit ici. Hinata le regardait. _Même endormit il a quand même les sourcils froncés, eh? _Il eut un sourire. _Il a l'air d'un enfant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés comme ça et sa bouche ouverte! Est-ce qu'il bave?_ Il s'approcha autant que ses côtes et son dos le lui permettaient, pencha la tête et prêta l'oreille. Kageyama marmonnait. _Il parle dans son sommeil! Attends que je dise ça à tout le monde! Même lui n'est pas à l'abri de ça! _Il s'approcha encore plus près pour essayer de comprendre ce qui sortait de la bouche de son ami.

- Enfoi… mach… _Hinata… _Hinata!

Kageyama ouvrit les yeux et leva le haut de son corps, sa main crispée sur celle d'Hinata. Le blessé le regarda, surpris, puis eu un petit sourire. Kageyama, un peu désorienté regarda autours de lui, puis eu l'air de se souvenir. Lorsqu'il vit la main d'Hinata dans la sienne, il la lâcha rapidement et rougit légèrement. Il regardait maintenant par terre, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, la bouche pincée. Il parla cependant le premier.

- Comment tu te sens?

Hinata ramena sa main sous les couvertes et regarda l'heure. Presque 8 heures. Ils avaient dormit moins de 3 heures.

- Pas trop mal. C'est toi le pire, tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui? Tu devrais y aller, tu vas arriver en retard.

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas passer la journée tout seul ici._

_- _L'école ouais…

Il avait oublié l'école. Il regarda l'heure, se leva et prit son sac.

- T'as raison. Je…. Tiens. Pour la journée.

Il sorti de son sac un livre qu'il traînait toujours avec lui. _Les contemplations, _de Victor Hugo.

- … Je passerais ce soir. Ton sac est sur la chaise là-bas, je te l'amène?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et posa le sac sur sa chaise. Il regarda Hinata, qui eut l'espace d'un instant un voile sombre devant ses yeux. Mais cela disparut prestement, et Hinata lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Merci Kageyama-kun! Bonne journée et… dis aux autres que je vais manquer le volley pour un petit bout. Mais ne leur dit pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-il rapidement. S'il te plaît.

- Hum, ouais, ok. À… à ce soir.

Puis il s'en alla.

Hinata resta seul. Une infirmière vint le voir, vérifier son état et lui apporter un déjeuner. On lui changea ensuite ses bandages. Il avait beaucoup de plaies sur les hanches et sur son bras ''intact'', là ou les battes avaient frappées sur l'os. Plus tard, il alla dans la chambre de bain et s'y enferma. Après avoir uriné, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. La moitié de son visage était en train de devenir bleue, il avait un bandage sur le nez (qui heureusement n'était pas cassé) et autour de la tête pour sa tempe et son oreille. Ils la lui avaient presque arrachée.

Il décida d'aller dîner à la cafétéria. Il mangea seul dans son coin son bœuf avec du riz et des brocolis. Puis il remonta à sa chambre, au 2ème étage.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit qu'il remarqua le cellulaire sur la table de chevet. _Le cellulaire de Kageyama! Voyons s'il a _ _des choses compromettantes! _Le cellulaire n'avait pas de code. Le fond d'écran était l'image d'un corbeau sur un fil, dans un ciel gris. _Déprimant. Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours comme ça._ Il chercha la banque d'images, imaginant ce qu'il y trouverait. _Peut-être qu'il prend en secret pleins de photos de lui? Peut-être qu'il a une copine? Ou un copain? Kageyama gai, ce serait la meilleure! Ou alors des photos de son chat ou son chien ou son… LES VOILÀ! _Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule image. Hinata cliqua dessus, et le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres disparut.

Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs avec de grands yeux brillants. Un sourire énorme qui laissait voir toutes ses petites dents blanches. Elle était assise sur un lit et regardait l'objectif. Un bras entourait ses épaules, mais la photo était coupée avant qu'on puisse voir à qui il appartenait. Les paroles de Kageyama lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était sa petite sœur. Hisae. Elle avait le même âge que Natsu_. Elles auraient pu devenir amies_. Il eut les larmes aux yeux. _Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un._ Il ferma le cellulaire et fouilla dans son sac. Son cellulaire à lui n'y était pas, donc Kageyama l'avait. Forcément. Il rouvrit l'appareil et se chercha dans la liste de contact. Elle ne comprenait que 2 contacts. «_ Maman»_ et «_ Idiot»._ Le numéro d'Idiot était le sien. Il eut une moue de dépit et appuya sur le contact et écrivit son message.

De : [Kageyama]

À : [Idiot]

1 :03 pm

_Tu as oublié ton cellulaire ici. Tu as le mien? Et je ne suis pas idiot!_

… _Désolé pour ta sœur. Encore._

Le rouquin changea son contact pour « Petit Géant». _Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça non?_ L'appareil vibra dans ses mains. Kageyama avait répondu.

De : [Petit Géant]

À : [Kageyama,]

1 :06 pm

_Tu as fouillé dans mon cellulaire? Je vais te tuer tantôt. Arrête de m'écrire, j'essaie d'écouter._

De : [Kageyama]

À : [Petit Géant]

1 :08 pm

_Non je n'ai pas fouillé! Tu as des choses à cacher? Hum… et depuis quand t'écoutes en classe?_

Hinata sourit. Il avait pris plusieurs photos de lui et avait changé le fond d'écran de Kageyama pour une photo où Hinata faisait une grimace avec les yeux qui louchaient et la langue sortie. _Parfait._

_Bbrrrrrrr_

De : [Petit Géant]

À : [Kageyama]

1 :11 pm

_Idiot._

Hinata posa le cellulaire sur la table. Le docteur vint dans sa chambre pour l'amener faire d'autres tests. Il ne semblait pas sûr de quelque chose, aussi il préférait vérifier. Cela prit à peine trente minutes. Le résultat était clair et n'étonna pas Hinata. Une commotion cérébrale. _Encore._ _Au moins je n'en mourrai pas! _Il fallait être positif dans la vie. De retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit. _La poisse. _Son regard glissa sur le bouquin près de sa tête de lit.

Il était intéressé par le livre que Kageyama lui avait laissé. _Les contemplations, _eh? Que pouvait bien lire un garçon comme lui? La surprise du blessé fut énorme quand il découvrit le contenu du livre. Des _poèmes. _Le livré était usé, et sur plusieurs pages étaient griffonnées des notes, des questions, des commentaires.

_Kageyama lit de la poésie? _Hinata s'arrêta sur une page qui était presque blanche, sans note. Il n'y avait qu'un dessin. Le poème n'avait pas de titre.

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._

_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensés,_

_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_

_Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_

_Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit._

_Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_

_Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur._

_Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe_

_Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur._

Le dessin était un portrait. Un portrait assez grossier, mais Hinata reconnaissait facilement les traits d'Hisae. Hinata avait à nouveau le cœur lourd. Il trouvait tout de même le poème extrêmement beau. Il déchira un morceau de papier d'un de ses cahiers et le mit dans le recueil de poésie pour garder la page. La fatigue lui était tombée dessus comme une roche. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et glissa dans le sommeil.

Kageyama

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

Il n'avait pas pu mentir aux autres. Ils avaient tous vu son expression quand il leur avait dit qu'Hinata avait eu un accident et était à l'hôpital. Suga avait été le premier à le remettre gentiment en question. _Tu as vraiment l'air fâché pour un simple accident, comme tu le dis… est-ce qu'Hinata cache quelque chose? Tu dois nous le dire, Tobio. Est-ce qu'il veut quitter le club? _Il n'avait pas su leur mentir, surtout pas à Suga. Tanaka avait beuglé des menaces de mort, appuyé par Nishinoya. Asahi, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi avaient froncé les sourcils. Le plus effrayant avait été la réaction de Daichi. L'atmosphère du gymnase avait complètement refroidie. On pouvait sentir sa colère sourde s'immiscer dans chaque recoin de la salle. Daichi n'avait pas dit un mot. Suga lui avait fait un petit signe avant de sortir et d'aller s'entretenir avec lui. Quand ils étaient revenus, Daichi était beaucoup plus calme.

- Tu vas le voir après la pratique?

Kageyama avait été un peu gêné de répondre que oui, mais il s'était trouvé une raison : il avait oublié son cellulaire dans la chambre de Shouyou. Il avait été surpris par la réponse de son capitaine.

- Alors on va tous aller y faire un tour, qu'en dites-vous? Il doit s'ennuyer ferme, allons lui rendre visite! On achètera quelque chose à manger en chemin!

Cette déclaration avait fait l'unanimité. Seuls Tsukishima et Yamaguchi avaient râlés un peu. Mais ils n'avaient pas refusé.

Daichi

_Come morning light_

C'est dur d'être le pilier d'un groupe. Il faut supporter sur ses épaules tous les fardeaux pour protéger nos compagnons. On ne doit jamais trop laisser transparaître nos sentiments, ne jamais aller trop loin. Mais lorsque Kageyama avait finalement dit la véritable raison de l'état d'Hinata, il avait été dur pour lui de rester de marbre. De fait, chacun dans la pièce avait probablement dû s'en rendre compte. C'est dans ces moments-là que Daichi appréciait avoir Suga à ses côtés. Sa présence calme et posée n'était pas utile qu'à lui, mais à tous les membres de l'équipe. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait suivi dehors, malgré son mécontentement. _Faire ça à un enfant comme Hinata... il faut vraiment être immature et con pour faire ça_

- Daichi?

Suga lui parlait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec ça? On ne peut pas laisser ce genre de chose arriver sans en parler à un professeur ou un proviseur, hum? Je ne peux pas le croire… Et Kageyama a dit qu'ils étaient une grosse bande! Ça m'effraie un peu…

- Nous irons en parler, oui, et aux autorités aussi. Hinata ne doit pas être leur seule victime… J'en connais un rayon sur les bâtards. Si je leur mets la main dessus…

- Daichi.

Suga avait posa la main sur son bras.

- Pas de violence, on pourrait tout aussi bien finir comme Shouyou. Et la violence ne mène à rien, tu dois le savoir, non? Pour l'instant, on pourrait se contenter d'aller lui rendre visite, et on en rediscutera après.

Un sourire rassurant éclaira son visage. Daichi en oublia même sa colère. _Je veux continuer de voir ce sourire. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. _C'était plus fort que lui. Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres douces de Suga, prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Suga écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais répondit à ce baiser inattendu. Ils avaient convenus de ne pas trop montrer leur relation en public. Du moins, pas encore. Suga rougit et serra la main de Daichi. Il voulu lâcher sa main pour rentrer dans le gym, mais son compagnon le retint.

- Je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais personne te toucher, tu m'entends?

Suga sourit, rassuré.

- Oui, mon capitaine.

Ils ouvrirent la porte du gymnase, où tout le monde les attendaient.

- Alors on va tous aller y faire un tour, qu'en dites-vous? ….

Kageyama

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Sound _

Et voilà pourquoi ses coéquipiers l'avaient suivi bien malgré lui. Il avait ressenti une certaine réticence à l'idée que tout le monde vienne envahir l'espace vital d'Hinata. _Il est encore très fatigué, ne vous donnez pas la peine, il va bientôt revenir à l'école_… Rien n'y avait fait. _C'est à se demander si on va tous entrer dans la chambre. _Ils avaient achetés en chemin plein de nourriture, beaucoup de riz et de la viande. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Hinata, celui-ci dormait. Il avait l'air bien, serein, mais il faisait encore pitié à voir. Les autres eurent beaucoup de réactions face à tous ces bleus et tous ces bandages. Tanaka eut un cri de surprise et s'échauffa, traitant de tous les noms les connards qui avaient fait cela à leur petit Shouyou, avant d'être calmé par Daichi. Les bruits et l'odeur de nourriture eurent raison du sommeil d'Hinata. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit autours de lui huit visages. Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux. Ils étaient tous venus le voir? Son regard se posa sur Kageyama, qui lui fit un petit sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. _Minute… Kageyama m'a sourit? Il peut sourire sans avoir l'air d'un monstre? _Mais tous ses compagnons commencèrent à parler en même temps, interrompant ses pensées. Nishinoya sauta sur son lit, suivi de Tanaka. Kageyama et Suga apportèrent deux chaises de plus. Daichi s'assit à sa droite, près de Suga, et Kageyama à sa gauche. Seuls Tsukishima et Yamaguchi restèrent debout, au pied du lit. Asahi sorti des sacs la nourriture, et en passa à tout le monde pendant qu'ils bombardaient de questions le rouquin. Nishinoya et Tanaka étaient les plus excités, ils sautaient sur le lit.

Hinata était heureux. Entouré du club de Volley Ball, il se sentait presque chez lui, presque dans le gymnase de l'école. Même Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, il était content de les voir. Ses amis restèrent environs trente minutes, le temps de manger tout ce qu'ils avaient achetés et prendre des nouvelles du blessé, l'entendre parler, le faire rire. Ce fut Daichi qui décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il voyait bien qu'Hinata semblait fatigué, ce qui était normal.

- Aller tout le monde, je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Sinon Nishinoya et Tanaka vont lui prendre le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste. On va revenir bientôt, Hinata. En attendant, repose-toi bien pour nous revenir en force!

- Oui capitaine!

Tous lui dirent un petit mot, même Tsukishima! Seul Kageyama ne bougea pas, attendant en silence que les autres quittent la chambre. Personne ne posa de question, tous savaient que les deux amis aimeraient passer du temps ensemble aussi. C'était quand même Kageyama qui avait retrouvé Hinata.

Le silence tomba. Hinata avait un air un peu soucieux. Kageyama lui posa la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Des mauvaises nouvelles?

Son cœur se serrait quand il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir encore de plus sur le corps estropié de son ami. Hinata poussa un soupir.

- J'ai une commotion cérébrale. Légère. Mais… j'ai peur que ça empire… et si je ne pouvais plus jouer au Volley Ball?

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et sa voix trembla. C'était peut-être un des symptômes. Le docteur lui avait dit qu'il pourrait être plus émotionnel ou irritable. Dans le moins pire des cas…

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, et si je ne peux plus jamais sauter? Si je ne sers plus à rien, si je ne peux plus marcher et si…

- _Oy._ Comment ton état pourrait s'aggraver? Ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus d'un mois à regagner toutes tes facultés. Cloué à l'hôpital comme ça, il ne peut rien t'arriver. De toute façon, tu étais déjà idiot avant, alors il n'y a presque rien de perdu, sinon rien…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire. Hinata respira un bon coup et sourit à son tour.

- Tu as raison. Mais je ne suis pas moins idiot que toi! Oh! Pendant que j'y pense, tiens ton cellulaire!

Kageyama lui rendit le sien. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, même si chacun n'avait pas abondamment de nouvelles concernant l'école ou eux-mêmes. Kageyama n'avait jamais autant parlé, et pourtant les mots lui venaient tout seul. Ils firent aussi leurs devoirs ensemble. Pas question de laisser Hinata prendre du retard sur l'école. Il en arrachait déjà assez comme ça, ses résultats étaient toujours les plus nuls de la classe… Kageyama n'était pas en reste.

Faire quelque chose seul est très satisfaisant. On ne compte que sur nous-mêmes, pas besoin de s'en faire avec les autres. Pas besoin de parler, de s'inquiéter des idées ou de ce que pense l'autre.

Mais faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un, avec un _ami, _est plus qu'agréable. Kageyama le découvrait lentement. La tonne de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire avait pris à peine une trentaine de minutes. Kageyama n'aurait jamais pensé aimer travailler, qui plus est avec _Hinata. _

C'était sa première expérience en amitié. Kageyama découvrait ce que chacun considère comme étant déjà acquis. Son cœur s'ouvrait lentement, comme un pâle matin de printemps qui frissonne encore après un long hiver. Il n'y pouvait rien. Le mal était fait. Il n'avait fallu que trois jours à Hinata pour percer la carapace de Kageyama.


	2. Le passé est le passé

_Voici le deuxième chapitre!_

_J'ai oublié de mettre la chanson des paroles en anglais du premier chapitre. Oui, c'est de la chanson ''Safe and sound'' de Taylor Swift, mais voici la version qui m'a fait aimer la pièce. Les images du vidéo sont tirées du manga/anime Shingeki no Kyojin, qui est excellent._

watch?v=IXmGSIxYBOU

_Ensuite, pour plus d'émotions pour le dernier ''sous-chapitre'' (You and I'll be safe and sound), voici un lien à écouter en boucle… J'ai entièrement rédigé cette partie là-dessus. À écouter à la fin._

watch?v=EmOQejlTKNI&list=PLfK3PJ5T7LxoStiWXCX3pb1ok7pV8gNfi&index=26

_Bonne lecture!_

Hinata

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était à l'hôpital. Hinata découvrait lui aussi quelque chose. Kageyama, sous sa façade de roi égocentrique, était une personne timide et maladroite qui éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à montrer ses sentiments, ses pensées. À chaque fois qu'il souriait ou riait, il rougissait et marmonnait, gêné. Le rouquin _aimait _voir ce sourire. Il _aimait _être avec Kageyama. Bien que la rivalité qui les unissait persistait encore, Hinata sentait quelque chose d'autre se bâtir entre eux, grandir de jour en jour. _Alors c'est ça une vraie amitié. C'est ça un meilleur ami?_

- Kageyama? As-tu déjà eu un meilleur ami?

- … Non. Pourquoi? Et toi?

Hinata hésita avant de répondre, il ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Sa relation avec Kageyama lui apportait tant, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un con en disant n'importe quoi à son ami. A_ller, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui avouer que je suis amoureux de lui!_

Cette pensée soudaine lui fit monter le feu aux joues. Son cœur s'était emballé. _Eh? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça?_

- Je… je pense que… ben toi…. C'est toi la personne la plus précieuse pour m… Enfin… Non mon… mon meilleur ami.

Kageyama haussa les sourcils. La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Il rougit violemment, passa ses mains sur ses genoux en regardant par terre et se leva finalement. Son sac était déjà enfilé et Hinata n'avait pas dit un mot. Que Kageyama réagisse autant le troublait un peu, quoi qu'il s'y fût attendu. Il ne fallait pas espérer qu'un miracle se produise avec Kageyama. Le grand brun était maintenant de dos, mais il tourna sa tête, regarda dehors. Même de profil, on pouvait voir sa joue rouge comme une tomate. Il marmonna deux mots du bout des lèvres, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- … _Toi aussi_

Puis il partit en coup de vent. Une minute il était devant un Hinata ébahi, l'autre d'après il avait disparu.

Hinata ne bougeait plus. Son cœur s'emballait presque dangereusement et le feu lui montait aux joues. _Est-ce que je vais exploser? Je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque, ça y est! _Mais un grand sourire barra sa figure. Il était heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne s'en souvenait, même. Aussi heureux que _quand je frappe une balle rapide qui fait ''zzooooomm''!_

_Non, même plus!_

Il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres quand sa mère et sa sœur entrèrent dans la chambre. Quand sa sœur lui tira les cheveux et lui fit mal aux côtes en s'asseyant sur lui. Quand sa famille fut repartie. Quand la nuit vint et qu'il devait se coucher. Il envoya un message à Kageyama.

De : [Hinata]

À : [Kageyama]

9 :03 pm

_Tu reviens demain? Tu aimes ton fond d'écran? L'ancien était beaucoup trop ennuyeux. Ne le remets pas!_

Hinata avait hâte au lendemain. Il y aurait encore quelques tests et le médecin lui avait dit que, si tout allait bien, il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dans moins d'une semaine!

_Brrr_

De : [Kageyama]

À : [Hinata]

9 :04

_Je ne vais quand même pas te garder en fond d'écran? Tu t'es regardé? T'es taré d'avoir pris des photos avec mon cellulaire. T'aurais pu au moins en prendre une un peu normale, non?_

Hinata sourit. Ça pourrait être drôle que Kageyama garde ses photos. Ça mettrait un peu de vie dans son quotidien.

De : [Hinata]

À : [Kageyama]

9 :05

_Tu reviens demain quand même?_

De : [Kageyama]

À : [Hinata]

9 :05

_Bien sûr. Quelle question. À demain_

De : [Hinata]

À : [Kageyama]

9 :06

_Bonne nuit Kags'!_

Les meilleurs amis se devaient d'avoir des surnoms. Hinata avait rebaptisé Kageyama. Il était sûr que Kags- _Kags c'est chouette non?-_ n'accepterais jamais de se faire appeler comme ça. Ça l'énerverait, et le rouquin s'en délecterait. L'écran de l'appareil s'alluma brièvement. Kageyama avait répondu.

_T'es con. Hinat's. Les deux c'est laid. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant._

Hinata sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux après avoir déposé son cellulaire dans son sac. Il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, songeant à son meilleur ami et à sa sortie d'hôpital.

Daichi

Suga avait tenu à l'accompagner quand il avait enfin décidé de rencontrer un policier pour parler des agresseurs d'Hinata.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, l'homme était assis à son bureau, les lunettes relevées sur sa tête. Il était assez jeune, dans la trentaine, et avait un air sérieux. Sérieux, mais pas sévère. Il sourit en voyant les deux 3es années.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Après s'être installé, Daichi regarda Suga, et se lança.

- Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Volley Ball du lycée de Karasuno, et voici un de mes coéquipiers. Un de nos 1ères années s'est fait battre par une bande de malfaiteurs plus loin dans la banlieue la semaine dernière. Je pense que personne n'a encore déposé de plainte, je me trompe? Nous en avons déjà parlé à la direction de l'école. Il semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que la victime se fait intimider, et ce garçon n'est pas le seul.

Le policier fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Il fouilla dans ses papiers et pris une grande feuille et un crayon, et leur demanda de lui dire tout ce qu'ils savaient. Malheureusement, celui qui en savait le plus brillait par son absence. Daichi n'avait pas réussi à le trouver aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il déballa tout ce qu'il savait.

- La victime, Hinata Shouyou, vit dans la banlieue à l'ouest de l'école, assez loin; passé le mont Ukiwaga. Il s'est fait attaquer samedi soir, à peine au coucher du soleil, je crois. Kageyama nous a dit qu'ils étaient au moins six, Suga?

- Oui, six avec des battes de… de baseball. Ils l'ont battu pour… aucune raison apparente, je crois. Ils ont jeté sont vélo dans la rivière et lui ont volé un peu d'argent. Ils semblent avoir un chef, qui n'a peur de rien.

Daichi était étonné, il ne se souvenait pas de ces détails. Suga répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Kageyama est venu me parler hier. Avoir su que nous viendrions ici aujourd'hui, je le lui aurais dit…

Le policier écrivit encore quelques mots, puis eu soudain l'air de se rappeler quelque chose. Il se leva précipitamment en demandant aux jeunes hommes de rester là.

Quand il revint, un collègue l'accompagnait, et ils discutaient vivement.

- Tu crois qu'on a encore affaire aux mêmes gars? Mais enfin, ils ont presque tous un casier judiciaire, ils sont idiots de continuer!

- Non, justement, ils doivent penser que jamais leurs victimes n'en parleront à la police! Ils doivent faire toutes sortes de menaces, qu'en sais-je?

Puis il s'adressa à Daichi et à Sugawara.

- Tenez. Je vous donne des photos de suspects. Ces gars pourraient correspondre à votre description. L'idéal en fait serait que je rencontre la victime. Hinata Shouyou, c'est bien ça? Où est-il hospitalisé?

Daichi se sentait vaguement malaisé. Il voulait aider Hinata, que justice soit faite. Mais il n'était pas sensé savoir la vérité sur l'accident d'Hinata. Personne n'était sensé le savoir. _Et s'il quittait l'équipe, par honte? Et s'il ne faisait plus confiance à Kageyama? _Mais à sa grande surprise, Suga prit les devants.

- Il est à l'hôpital d'Ukiwaga. Mais… en réalité, nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Si vous pouviez peut-être y aller mollo avec lui… Je crois que ça l'affecte beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensons et qu'il ne le pense lui aussi. Il subit tout cela depuis qu'il a environ 9 ans, ce doit être dur pour lui d'en parler.

La voix douce de Suga avait eu raison de l'excitation des policiers. _Suga peut vraiment faire des miracles. J'aurais dit ça et je serais passé pour un sentimental, mais sortant de sa bouche, on dirait la Raison même qui parle. Tu es extraordinaire, Suga._

- Très bien. Nous attendrons la semaine prochaine pour aller lui rendre visite, mais pas plus. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ce Hinata n'est pas leur seule victime. Et si ce sont bien nos gars, alors on pourra les mettre enfin en tôle!

- Que voulez-vous dire par _enfin_?

- La dernière fois que nous avons eu affaire à eux, ils ont réussi à passer comme étant non-coupables devant la Cour. Ce sont des enfoirés de premier ordre!

Les policiers demandèrent à Daichi et à son compagnon de déposer des plaintes écrites. Lorsque tout fut fini, ils se serrèrent tous la main et sortirent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors et que c'était enfin fait, Daichi se sentit un peu mieux.

- Cette affaire t'angoisse bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître, n'est-ce pas?

Suga avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme il le faisait si souvent.

- Tu me connais trop. Je ne peux rien te cacher, hum?

- Non, en effet… Je crois que tout va s'arranger. Si ces malfaiteurs sont pris, alors Hinata n'aura plus rien à craindre. Et il reviendra bientôt dans l'équipe.

- Tu as dit tantôt qu'il est plus affecté qu'il n'en a l'air… Tu entendais quoi par là?

- C'est vrai. Mais il est fort. Et je pense qu'il s'est trouvé un formidable allié… Non? Peut-être même _le plus_ formidable des alliés.

- Tu parles de Kageyama? C'est vrai qu'ils semblent proches… quand ils ne se chamaillent pas.

- On taquine ceux qu'on aime, pas vrai?

Suga avait un doux sourire, avec l'air de savoir quelque chose que le reste du monde ignore. Le vent souleva les mèches éparpillées dans son front. Quand il tourna la tête vers Daichi, les milliers de teintes que revêtait le ciel se reflétèrent dans ses yeux. _C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de …_

- Tu penses à qu…?

Daichi ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ramena Suga vers lui, les mains dans son dos, et le serra fort, fort. Son compagnon lui répondit avec la même fougue avant de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, son cou, sa mâchoire… Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les laissant tout essoufflés. Le reste du monde n'existait plus. Daichi aimait ces beaux grands yeux bruns. Il aimait ce sourire, ce cou, ces cheveux, ces mains. Il aimait ce petit grain de beauté au coin de cet œil.

Daichi _aimait _Sugawara. Passionnément. _À la folie. _Suga cala sa tête dans son épaule. Daichi sentait son souffle sur son cou. Puis il entendit un murmure, prononcé tout doucement. Il sonna comme la plus belle des musiques à son oreille.

_Je t'aime_

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, partant du cou jusqu'à ce qu'il tombât sur ces fines lèvres qu'il adorait.

Oui, décidément,

_C'était plus fort que lui._

Kageyama

Il croyait savoir ce que c'était. Ces picotements, cette sensation lorsqu'_il _ le regardait, lui souriant en lui disant qu'_il _voulait le revoir. Ça aurait peut-être été moins pire si Kageyama n'avait pas su? Mais enfin, à quinze ans, on en a une assez bonne idée générale. Pleins de questions le tourmentaient. _Pourquoi lui en particulier? Pourquoi maintenant? Et surtout, pourquoi… pourquoi un garçon?_

_L'amour a ses raisons._

Il était amoureux d'Hinata_._

Sauf que Kageyama ne voyait AUCUNE raison d'être a… amou… amoureux d'Hinata. _On n'aurait pas pu juste continuer à être amis? Ou juste meilleurs amis?_

C'était tout de même la première fois qu'il avait à traiter avec ce genre de situation, de sentiments. Il n'était jamais tombé en amour. Il avait eu un chat quand il était petit. Il avait adoré cet animal, mais ce n'était pas du même ordre qu'Hinata…

Il réentendit une énième fois les paroles du rouquin. Il avait dit qu'il était la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Son cœur manqua des battements. Bien sûr, Hinata n'avait pas parlé dans le sens d'amour, mais d'amitié. Kageyama était sûr d'au moins cela. Il avait passé la nuit à tergiverser, à penser et à se questionner. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille très ouverte d'esprit. Il savait que des hommes peuvent en aimer d'autres, mais ça lui avait toujours paru mal, bizarre. _Pas naturel. Je ne suis pas naturel alors? _Il n'irait certainement pas en parler à sa mère, et encore moins au psychologue de l'école. Non, dans cette histoire, il était seul. _Pas question que je commence à inclure Hinata là-dedans. Tch, manquerait plus que ça._ Il n'avait évidemment pas pu se concentrer de la journée, redoutant la fin de l'école, le moment où il irait encore à l'hôpital. Où il reverrait Hinata. Il le redoutait, mais l'attendait aussi avec impatience.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant que son ami – _c'est mon ami, pas plus- _était à l'hôpital. Plus d'une semaine qu'il allait le voir presque chaque soir. Moins d'une semaine que ses sentiments avaient changé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait _besoin _d'Hinata. Besoin d'entendre son rire un peu imbécile, de voir son sourire. Sa voix, ses grands yeux.

Besoin de voir qu'il était encore bien en vie.

Il n'avait pas envie de reperdre quelqu'un de cher.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Shouyou, celui-ci était debout devant la fenêtre. Il était de dos, et n'avait sûrement pas dû entendre arriver Kageyama. Le passeur remarqua que les deux autres occupants de la pièce n'étaient pas là. Puis il regarda Hinata, détailla son dos, ses épaules qui semblaient frêles au premier abord, mais qui étaient en réalité. Il détailla ce petit corps qui semblait être capable de voler sur le terrain. Il empêcha son regard de descendre plus bas que le dos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire savoir qu'il était là, mais Hinata parla le premier.

- Je t'ai entendu.

Sa voix était très sérieuse. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné, et un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Kageyama.

- Des mauvaises nouvelles?

Sa voix était sortie un peu trop aiguë à son goût. Trop inquiète. Hinata laissa un moment de silence avant de répondre.

- Un policier est venu ici aujourd'hui. Avec des portraits. Il m'a demandé si c'étaient bien eux qui… qui m'ont battu.

- Et alors? Est-ce que c'étaient eux? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, qu'ils les arrêtent?

Hinata se retourna alors vers lui, de la colère flambant dans ses yeux. Jamais Kageyama ne l'avait vu comme ça.

_- _Et alors?_ Et alors?_ Tu m'avais promis de n'en parler à personne, Kags! Tu m'as dit que tu ne le dirais pas aux autres de l'équipe! Le policier m'a dit que c'était Daichi et Suga qui sont allés au poste de police la semaine dernière! Je te faisais confian…

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, idiot! Tu crois qu'ils ont gobé ton histoire d'escaliers et d'accident de vélo? Tu boitais au début de l'année, et ton autre bleu sur ton visage? Ça aurait continué combien de temps si on n'avait rien fait? Tu préférais peut-être continuer de te faire tabasser, mais _pas moi, _alors tu va la fermer et m'écouter! Tout le monde était au courant dès le lendemain, et personne ne t'en a parlé quand ils sont tous venus ici. Et nous n'en reparlerons pas plus tard, ni demain ni dans dix ans si c'est ce que tu veux! Mais tu fais partie de l'équipe, et dans une équipe, chaque personne est importante. Tu te souviens? De ce côté-ci du terrain, _tout le monde est ton allié._ C'est toi qui m'a appris à faire confiance aux autres, alors… alors… fais-moi confiance aussi… pas juste pour des stupides passes…

Il soupira. Il s'était emporté et voilà, il avait l'air d'un abruti, les bras ballants, reprenant son souffle. Hinata n'avait pas bougé. Il serrait les poings et avait la tête penchée. Kageyama ne voyait pas son visage. Mais lorsque le rouquin releva la tête, le passeur eut la surprise d'y voir couler des larmes. Hinata s'approcha en silence, s'arrêta à peine à quelques centimètres de Kageyama. Le grand brun percevait la distance entre leurs corps, la minuscule distance. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce que ferait Hinata, pas comme ces nombreuses fois au volley. C'était entièrement différent. Il cessa complètement de respirer quand Hinata s'approcha encore plus près et enfouit son visage dans son chandail, sa main valide s'accrochant désespérément après la bande de cuir de son sac. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je fais quoi, je…_

Mais ses bras se mouvaient déjà tout seuls, instinctivement. Il enveloppa Hinata dans son emprise, le protégeant du monde entier. Il eut de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. La dernière fois qu'il avait serré quelqu'un dans ses bras remontait à très très loin… lorsque sa sœur vivait encore.

Il sentait la chaleur qui irradiait de son compagnon. Sa main et ses larmes brûlaient sa peau à travers son chandail. Kageyama se mit à frotter doucement le dos entrecoupé de sanglots. _Pourquoi il pleure exactement? À cause de moi, à cause d'eux? Il a honte? Il pleure peut-être juste pour tout… _Kageyama pencha la tête vers l'oreille d'Hinata. Ses cheveux chatouillaient son nez. Il avait jute envie d'y enfouir son visage lui aussi. Mais il résista à la tentation et y murmura plutôt des paroles apaisantes.

- Là, ça va aller… tout va bien aller… tu…

Il ne savait _vraiment _pas quoi dire. Il était le moins doué sur la planète pour ce genre de situation. Il se contenta de répéter les mêmes mots, comme une litanie.

- … Je vais te protéger, personne ne te fera de mal maintenant… plus jamais… tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit? Avec moi, tu es invincible… alors tout ira bien…

Il était très heureux que personne d'autre ne soit avec eux dans la chambre pour partager ce moment… intime.

Hinata renifla une dernière fois, respira un bon coup et leva la tête. Il avait le à présent le menton accoté sur l'épaule de Kageyama.

- C'étaient eux. Sur les photos. Je les ai reconnus.

Kageyama sourit. Il ferma les yeux.

- Bien.

- Je… je crois que je vais aller, hum me laver le visage et… aux toilettes…

- Ah, oui… ok je t'attends ici.

Ils se séparèrent lentement. Le malaise était palpable. Mais Kageyama était satisfait. _Hinata ne pleure plus. _

Hinata

Une tempête de sentiments se déchaînait en lui. Il avait été fâché d'apprendre que Kageyama l'avait ''trahi'', il avait eu honte, mais il avait surtout eu peur. Le petit discours de son compagnon avait été la goutte de trop. Il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre lui. Pas aussi sérieusement.

Et il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Kageyama. Lui, Shouyou. Ça lui avait fait tant de bien, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Mais Hinata avait compris autre chose dans cette étreinte. Il le voyait à présent, et n'en était pas aussi effrayé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il aimait Kageyama_. Il en était amoureux._

Hinata se doutait depuis un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles. Pendant que ses amis jasaient à propos des demoiselles de la classe, lui ne se sentait pas du tout interpellé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il n'en sentait pas le besoin. Il vivait avec cela, et ça lui convenait très bien. Ils en avaient parlé à l'école, en sciences, et il savait que l'orientation sexuelle ne changeait absolument rien.

_Seulement… Kageyama n'est pas comme moi. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi._

Et à cause de ça, Hinata se sentait un peu honteux, gêné. L'eau froide lui clarifia les idées. Il était à nouveau avec Kageyama. Point. Quand il revint dans la pièce, ses voisins n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Son ami était assis sur son lit. Il l'attendait.

- Alors… tu sors quand?

- Le médecin a dit que si tout va bien, je vais pouvoir sortir dans moins d'une semaine! Il faut encore vérifier ma tête, et je ne pourrais pas recommencer le volley tout de suite… j'ai encore plein d'exercices à faire. Et avec mon bras… ça va prendre du temps…

- Au moins tu sortiras d'ici. Et tu reviendras à l'école, chez toi. Tout le monde a hâte de te revoir.

- Même toi?

Oups… c'était sorti tout seul. Mais Kageyama se contenta de le fixer d'un regard sincère.

- Moi aussi.

Et il rajouta quelque chose pour la forme :

- J'en ai assez de trimballer tes devoirs. Ça pèse lourd dans mon sac.

- Parlant de devoirs… on les fait? Sinon tu vas rentrer tard.

Pendant qu'ils écrivaient, Hinata ne cessa de détailler du coin de l'œil son compagnon. Lorsque Kageyama penchait la tête pour écrire, une mèche de cheveux glissait toujours devant ses yeux. Il levait la main pour remettre la mèche à sa place, mais elle finissait éternellement, quoi qu'il fasse, par retomber sur son front. _Il a l'air concentré. Il est beau quand il écrit. _Hinata se laissa dériver dans ses pensées, oubliant de faire semblant de travailler.

- T'es dans la lune ou quoi? Tu ne comprends pas la question? T'as rien encore rien écrit! Ça ne va pas s'écrire tout seul, tu sais?

- Désolé Kags! Je pensais à quand je vais sortir d'ici. J'ai vraiment hâte. J'en ai marre de cette chambre, marre de l'hôpital! J'ai juste envie d'aller prendre l'air, de frapper une balle. De retourner sur le terrain.

- Tu y seras bien assez tôt. Le temps passe vite.

- Hu-hum. Kags? Tu lis beaucoup de poésie?

- … Non. Ce livre traîne chez moi depuis des lustres, alors j'ai décidé de le lire l'année dernière. C'est le seul livre de poésie que j'ai lu.

- Et tu l'as aimé?

Kageyama marqua une pause, avant de parler d'une voix chaude.

- Oui. Énormément.

- C'est étonnant! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que t'aimes ce genre de lecture avant.

- Avant? Avant quoi?

- Avant de te connaître.

Kageyama fit claquer sa langue, ce qui fit sourire Hinata.

Une fois les devoirs terminés, le grand brun se leva, ramassa ses affaires et dit finalement avant de partir :

- À demain… Envoie-moi des messages s'il y a du nouveau.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas?

- … Écris-moi quand même.

Le rouquin sourit timidement.

- D'accord. À demain alors!

_Oui, le temps passe vite. Surtout avec ceux qu'on aime._

Kageyama

Enfin mercredi!

_Enfin, il sort de l'hôpital enfin!_

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hinata lui avait dit qu'il sortirait bientôt, et voilà que le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Kageyama avait prévu aller chercher son ami et le ramener chez lui, car sa mère travaillerait tard. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser Hinata se promener seul encore une fois. Ils ignoraient si la police avait arrêté les salopards- Kageyama ne savait plus comment les appeler, tout son vocabulaire d'insultes était passé sur eux.

Il avait dit à toute l'équipe au moins une vingtaine de fois qu'Hinata sortirait de l'hôpital mercredi. Aussi, il ne fut pas étonné quand, à la fin de la journée, il alla chercher son vélo et découvrit Asahi, Nishinoya, Daichi, Suga et Tanaka, même Tsukishima et Yamaguchi. Ils avaient tous leurs bicyclettes. Hinata serait plus heureux de tous les revoir. Ça lui ferait plaisir.

Ils pédalaient à bon train, poussés pas Nishinoya et Tanaka qui faisaient la course. Il faisait heureusement beau. Les deux derniers jours avaient été pluvieux, ennuyeux. Déprimants. Mais le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez le matin même, annonçant une superbe journée. Ils avaient prévu d'emmener Hinata manger quelque part avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre du rouquin, celui-ci était debout près de son lit, le cellulaire à la main. Quand il les vit, sa surprise et sa joie le firent sauter dans les bras de chacun, Tanaka en premier. Il avait gardé Kageyama en dernier, et son étreinte fut un peu plus longue que celles des autres. Le passeur s'en réjouit.

- Aller, on va fêter ça! Le grand retour d'Hinata dans la société! On va manger vite!

Nishinoya avait parlé. Tanaka cria le signal, n'ayant cure des autres occupants de la chambre d'Hinata, de son _ancienne_ chambre.

- ALLONS-Y!

Et il éclata de son rire bruyant en guidant la troupe vers la sortie.

Dehors, la joie éclata _vraiment. _Comme si Tanaka et Nishinoya n'étaient pas assez énervés, ils criaient de plus belle, beuglant dans la rue. Asahi se contentait de rire gaiement, tandis que Daichi essayait de calmer cette jungle qu'étaient devenus ses coéquipiers, sous le regard amusé de Sugawara. Même Yamaguchi riait. Tsukishima affichait son air supérieur habituel, mais un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ils marchaient tous à côté de leurs vélos, Hinata étant à pied. Il déambulait entre chaque membre, parlant et riant avec tous. Ils durent faire halte une dizaine de minutes seulement après être partis, car Nishinoya avait proposé de signer le plâtre d'Hinata. Après avoir trouvé un crayon permanent, chacun écrivit son nom avec un petit mot.

« N'oublie pas de m'appeler Sempaï! -Tanaka»

« C'est moi ton Sempaï! C'est moi qui t'achèterai plein de crème glacée. -Nishinoya»

« Crevette -Tsukishima»

« Sois fort, futur as! -Asahi»

« Continue de voler! -Suga»

« Bon rétablissement, petite crevette! -Yamaguchi»

« Repose-toi pour nous revenir en force, Hinata. -Daichi»

« Idiot, imbécile, abruti, tête vide… -Kageyama»

Tous ces messages firent plaisir à Hinata, même celui de Kags. Il savait que c'était plus… affectueux que d'habitude.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant inconnu. Ils étaient pourtant encore près de l'hôpital et n'avaient presque pas marché, mais leurs estomacs criaient famine. Le restaurant était tout petit, ils prenaient toute la place à eux seuls. Il y eut un concours de ''celui qui mange le plus de bols de riz en une minute'', qu'Asahi remporta, un château avec les morceaux de poulet et, enfin, l'inévitable, une bataille de nourriture. Le propriétaire dut les faire sortir de force avant que son commerce ne soit détruit. C'est le ventre plein, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils reprirent leur route.

Kageyama se sentait si bien! Il avait l'impression d'enfin faire partie de quelque chose, d'un groupe. Hinata était content de revoir tout le monde, mais finissait toujours par revenir marcher avec lui. Le passeur avait l'impression de faire partie de ce rêve, de faire partie de la vie d'Hinata. D'avoir des amis, des gens sur qui il pouvait compter. Et cette sensation, il se promit que jamais il ne laisserait quiconque la lui enlever. Lui enlever ce bonheur.

Ils traversaient maintenant le petit pont, la forêt où il avait retrouvé Hinata à moitié mort par terre, baignant dans son sang. Il regarda le petit rouquin, qui regardait plus loin, qui semblait être plus loin.

- Oy. Ça va?

- Oui, Kags. C'est différent maintenant, non? Je suis ici, mais je n'ai plus rien à craindre, pas vrai? Vous êtes tous là, _tu _ es là. C'est du passé tout ça.

Il lui sourit. Le cœur de Kageyama fondit. Hinata ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça, regardé de cette façon. Si confiant, si intime, presque… _amoureux?_

- Parce qu'avec toi, _je suis invincible._

Kageyama le regardait, sans mots. Le reste du monde avait disparu, il ne voyait qu'Hinata.

- Oui. Avec moi, tu es invinci-

Il avait foncé dans Asahi, il avait cessé de regarder devant lui depuis un petit moment. Hinata et lui semblaient reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Ils étaient les derniers de la troupe, aussi ils ne virent pas tout de suite pourquoi ils étaient arrêtés.

- Ne bougez pas.

Asahi avait chuchoté si bas que Kageyama se demanda s'il avait vraiment parlé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le silence perdurait et le passeur ne voyait pas devant à cause de la grande taille d'Asahi. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, puis fit quelques pas de côté.

Six hommes leur barraient la route. Ils étaient à l'orée de la forêt. La rage monta d'un coup dans le corps de Kageyama. Il vint se placer devant Hinata en le tirant derrière lui en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Kags?

Hinata chuchotait lui aussi à présent.

- Non… Ne me dis pas que ce sont… _Pourquoi? Ils sont là? Non... c'est pas vrai…_

Il était dans un état pitoyable. Il s'était collé au dos de Kageyama et s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Le passeur se retourna et prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains.

- Hinata. _Shouyou. Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi. Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher. Tu m'entends? Personne._

Le rouquin avait levé les yeux vers lui. Si la situation avait été différente, Kageyama l'aurait peut-être embrassé. Hinata posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple se faisant des adieux.

- _… Ok…_

Une voix pleine de colère détonna soudain. C'était Daichi. Il cracha le dernier mot.

- Alors ce sont vous les sales _bâtards_?

Daichi

C'étaient eux. Ils étaient là, devant son équipe, à bloquer leur chemin. Daichi avait senti la colère s'emparer de lui sans tenter de se calmer. Il avait simplement murmuré quelques mots à Suga avant de parler aux six hommes devant lui.

_Appelle la police. Reste derrière._

Suga avait fait un petit signe de tête et s'était lentement reculé.

Ils étaient plus vieux qu'eux. Ils devaient avoir peut-être la vingtaine? Ils n'étaient pas armés. C'était une bonne chose. Daichi voulait les garder ici jusqu'à ce que la police arrive, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un de ses compagnons en paye le prix. Puis, celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe leur parla d'une voix sourde :

- Oy les jeunes! On sait que le roux est avec vous. On veut juste lui parler. Laissez-le-nous une minute, on lui fera pas de mal.

Ce fut Tanaka qui répondit.

-Oy _oy_ _oy, _vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va vous le livrer comme ça? Va falloir nous passer sur le corps avant, sales cons.

Tanaka était très sérieux. Le chef fit un pas en avant. Son air était devenu beaucoup plus menaçant. L'équipe de Karasuno se regroupa instinctivement autour d'Hinata.

- Je répète ma demande, bande de tarés. J'ai dit que je veux parler au roux, et je vais lui parler. Vous allez être dans la merde si vous continuez.

C'était la phrase de trop. Daichi sembla soudain prendre deux pieds de plus. Ses yeux lancèrent des couteaux et il dégageait une aura si sombre que l'autre troupe recula d'au moins un pas. Sauf le présumé chef. Daichi parla, mais c'est une voix de cauchemars qui sortit de sa bouche. Même ses coéquipiers eurent un mouvement de recul.

_- Personne, je ne dis bien personne, ne menace mon équipe. Un geste et vous êtes morts._

Il avait une envie de sang. Il voulait les battre, _les battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient par terre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent comme des cochons. _Il était possédé par une rage à l'état pur.

C'était là le problème de Daichi : il ne maîtrisait pas sa colère. Il ne se fâchait pas souvent pour vrai, mais quand ça arrivait, il devenait un monstre. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans une telle colère, ceux qui s'en prenaient à Suga avaient presque été tués.

Daichi avança d'un pas. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur. Le reste de la bande adverse s'avança lentement derrière son chef, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par un jeune de dix-sept ans.

- Alors on a affaire à un frimeur en plus? Bien, bien… ce sera d'autant plus intéressant.

Daichi n'entendait pas Suga l'appeler. Il sentit Tanaka se placer à ses côtés, suivi de Tsukishima qui gardait un bras devant Yamaguchi. Ils étaient prêts, oui, ils allaient leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Ils allaient voir que se frotter à des corbeaux est la pire des idées.

Nishinoya fit un pas pour aller se placer près de Tanaka, mais Asahi l'empêcha. Asahi, le grand timide, avait les sourcils froncés et se plaça devant lui. Il serra sa main un court instant, le regarda et s'avança à sa place. Il aurait des comptes à lui régler quand tout serait fini. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était petit qu'il était sans défense.

La tension monta d'un cran. C'était insoutenable pour Hinata, qui était toujours accroché au dos de Kageyama. Suga les avait rejoints.

- Quatre contre six? Vous êtes courageux… ou débiles. On est plus vieux que vous. Plus forts.

Daichi s'élança si vite que l'homme ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing phénoménal qui le jeta par terre. Daichi leva la tête et se préparait à en attaquer d'autres lorsque d'autres hommes arrivèrent. Une voix grésilla d'un haut-parleur.

- Les mains en l'air tout le monde! Mike Yaname, vous êtes en état d'arrestation! Que personne ne bouge!

Suga se précipita vers Daichi, essayant de le clamer et de le ramener vers ses compagnons. Mais son capitaine voyait rouge.

- Daichi… Daichi, c'est Suga. Calme-toi, c'est fini. Les policiers sont là, tu as réussi, reviens maintenant. _Daichi._

Le capitaine trembla des pieds à la tête. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient pendant qu'il essayait de prendre de longues inspirations. Suga l'amena lentement à part. Ce serait plus facile. Les policiers s'approchèrent enfin des deux groupes et mirent les menottes aux agresseurs. Deux tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais furent vite rattrapés. Le temps que tout se calme, que la bande de Mike soit embarquée dans les voitures, Daichi avait enfin commencé à décompresser.

Un seul homme sur la planète pouvait s'approcher de Daichi quand il était enragé. Un seul homme pouvait le faire revenir à lui. Et cet homme l'avait fait. Quand Daichi leva les yeux sur Suga, un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bon. Merci, Suga.

- Tu es sûr? Ils vont sûrement vouloir te parler, ils sont en train d'interroger un peu tout le monde.

- Ça va aller. Regarde, un des policiers est celui que nous avons rencontré. On va aller arranger tout ça.

Suga l'aida à se lever et, ensemble, ils allèrent se mêler au groupe. Expliquer la situation, rassurer tout le monde et appeler au centre de police ne prirent qu'à peine dix minutes. Les policiers partirent après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien.

Tous avaient un air sombre à présent. L'ambiance n'était plus festive du tout, même si en fin de compte tout s'était bien terminé. Personne ne parlait. Daichi repensait à la façon dont il avait perdu le contrôle. _Je n'ai vraiment aucune résistance. On dirait que la seule chose qui peut m'arrêter, c'est Suga… et maintenant le moral de l'équipe est à zéro. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Dire?_

Il se tourna vers le groupe derrière lui. Il aimait chacun d'entre eux. Chacun faisait partie de cette famille. Les mots lui vinrent spontanément en bouche. Il arrêta de marcher, surprenant les autres.

- Tant et aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble, rien ne pourra nous arriver. Chacun ici peut compter sur les autres, et je parle aussi pour ceux qui ne sont pas là. Nous sommes plus que de simples amis. Nous sommes plus forts. Nous sommes une équipe.

Son discours commençait à faire son effet. Des sourires perçaient lentement sur les visages. La scène était digne d'un film, le grand capitaine remontant le moral de ses troupes dans le soleil couchant.

- Nous sommes une famille. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé hier, peu importe ce qui arrive aujourd'hui ou arrivera demain. Nous nous relèverons toujours et étendrons nos ailes pour voler encore une fois dans ce ciel.

Il leva le bras aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, pointa l'index dans le firmament.

- Alors que je ne vois plus jamais cet air de… de merde sur vos visages. Nous sommes des corbeaux et n'abandonnerons jamais. Et nous en sommes fiers.

Tanaka poussa un cri de guerre, bestial. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant, joignant leurs voix, criant tous ensemble comme une seule et même essence. Le malaise qui pesait sur eux disparut, et la gaieté revint vite. Même Hinata souriait maintenant. Daichi avait enfin réussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Suga, qui lui fit un petit signe approbateur et un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier d'Hinata, ils se séparèrent. Tout le monde parla à Hinata, lui souhaitant un bon retour à la maison, de bien se reposer. Ils le reverraient enfin à l'école le lendemain. Ils allaient repartir, enfourchant leurs vélos, quand Daichi s'aperçut de l'absence de Kageyama avec eux. Il était près de Shouyou, les regardait partir. Daichi ouvrit la bouche, mais Suga parla avant :

- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit? Laissons-les seuls. Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- Tu … quoi? Tu veux dire qu'eux aussi…?

- Peut-être… Seul le temps nous le dira!

Et il sourit. Ils partirent, laissant les deux meilleurs amis enfin seuls. Le capitaine regarda son équipe, et sourit lui aussi. Il était heureux.

C'est dur d'être le pilier d'un groupe. Il faut supporter sur ses épaules tous les fardeaux pour protéger nos compagnons.

Mais Daichi était taillé pour cela.

Hinata

Il regarda partir ses compagnons et leur envoya la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le coin de la rue. Puis il se tourna vers Kageyama. Le passeur le regardait d'un air rêveur, mais changea vite pour son expression faciale neutre. Hinata voulait l'inviter à venir chez lui. Il le voulait _vraiment_, il voulait passer encore un peu plus de temps avec lui. Mais il était si gêné…

- Tu voudrais… tu peux m'accompagner jusque chez moi?

Kageyama haussa les sourcils.

- La question ne se pose pas. Bien sûr que oui!

- Alors c'est par là.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Un silence confortable, rassurant et intime. Pas besoin de parler. Hinata pouvait presque s'imaginer prendre la main de son compagnon, marcher comme des amoureux et finalement l'embrasser devant… _l'embrasser? _Ses joues rosirent légèrement à cette pensée. _Embrasser Kags? _

_Je me demande s'il a les lèvres douces. Quel goût elles peuvent avoir._

Il s'imaginait passer sa main dans ces cheveux fins. Il se voyait encore dans les bras chauds de son ami, là-bas, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Dans cette étreinte musclée qui pouvait le protéger de n'importe quoi.

- Tu… ta mère rentre quand ce soir?

- Oh, hum? Ah, ma mère? Hum… assez tard je crois, neuf ou dix heures. Tiens, justement, c'est chez moi. Tu peux ranger ton vélo là, enfin je veux dire, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais rester un peu ici. Tu veux? Juste pour… boire un thé?!

Il avait la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. _Boire un thé. Bravo, andouille, comme si Kageyama allait rester boire un thé avec moi. Quel idiot!_

- Ouais, ok. Seulement si ton thé est bon.

Hinata sourit pour cacher son trouble.

- Le meilleur qui soit!

- … Ta petite sœur est là?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est chez sa gardienne, maman va aller la chercher avant de rentrer. Elle aurait traîné dans mes jambes toute la soirée. C'est toujours dérangeant quand un invité vient puisqu'elle est très gênée, mais elle reste quand même avec moi.

- Elle est gênée?

- Oui, beaucoup. C'est parce qu'elle est jeune, sinon... excuse-moi, je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir la porte. Tu pourrais…?

- Oh, ouais. Désolé. Mais ta sœur… elle a fait une sieste sur moi à l'hôpital? Elle ne fait pas ça avec tout le monde? Elle m'a beaucoup parlé aussi, enfin tout le temps où tu étais inconscient…

- Ma sœur!? Natsu? Tu en es sûr?

- Mais oui, crétin! Vous vous ressemblez tellement, la seule différence est qu'elle est une fille. Même votre quotient intellectuel est le même.

- Tu m'étonnes beaucoup! Tu as peut-être un don avec les jeunes?

Hinata entra et ouvrit rapidement la lumière qui dévoila un corridor. Ça sentait bon, une légère odeur sucrée planait dans l'air. Ça sentait Hinata.

- Allez viens, je te fais visiter la maison! Ah, et ça sens bon, hum? C'est ma mère, on fait brûler de l'encens à odeur de pin. La nuit j'ai souvent l'impression de me trouver dans une grande forêt… allez viens!

Et il le prit par la main, l'entraînant dans son sillage. La main de Kageyama était chaude et calleuse. Mais Hinata adora son contact. Il lui fit un tour éclair de la maison. Le passeur était presque étourdi quand il s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Hinata fit bouillir de l'eau. Il était un peu angoissé, Kageyama était dans _sa_ maison, et ils étaient _seuls. _ Toutes sortes de pensées défilaient dans sa petite tête, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- Tu veux quoi comme thé? Nous en avons du blanc, du vert, du noir, des tisanes, des thés japonais évidemment, il y en a aussi de Chine, aussi du-

- Tu n'aurais pas du thé vert… au jasmin?

- Ah, jasmin? Oui, oui quelque part… voilà!

Il sortit triomphalement une petite boîte du garde-manger. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais ce n'était pas facile avec une seule main. Kageyama se leva et fut près de lui en un instant. Hinata pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. _Oh mon dieu._

- Tu veux que je t'aide? Laisse, je vais m'en charger. Va t'asseoir et dis-moi où se trouvent les verres, je m'occupe de tout. Tu sors juste de l'hôpital.

Il lui ôta délicatement la boîte des mains et l'ouvrit, huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait en ferma les yeux.

_Il est tellement beau. _Kageyama sortit des cuillères et des infuseurs, mais trouver les verres fut une autre paire de manches.

- Les verres sont dans l'armoire à droite, non plus haut… plus à droite, Kags, pas à gauche!

- Ils ne sont pas là!

- Oui ils sont là, c'est ma maison et je sais où sont les verres!

- C'est moi le plus grand ici, et si je ne peux pas les atteindre c'est qu'ils ne sont pas là!

Puis il regarda dans l'armoire d'à côté. Dans celle d'après. La prochaine. Ils les trouvèrent finalement dans la dernière armoire. Le passeur servit le thé dans la salle à manger, sur la table basse. Les boissons chaudes étaient les bienvenues après les événements de la soirée, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé.

Kageyama resta au moins une heure de plus. _Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il toujours aussi vite?_

- Je vais devoir y aller, Hinata. Ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas bientôt…

- Oui, oui bien sûr! Je vais t'accompagner dehors. Merci d'être resté si tard.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, suivi par Kageyama. Le passeur prit son vélo et baissa les yeux sur le rouquin.

- Tu… tu vas être ok ce soir? T'as besoin de rien?

- Oui, non, je veux dire ça va aller. Merci encore d'être resté, ça… m'a fait du bien.

- ok alors… à demain.

- Ouais c'est ça… fais attention sur la route.

- S'il y a quelque chose, écris-moi.

Et il fit quelques pas sur le trottoir, sur la rue. Il allait enfourcher son vélo. _Tu ne vas pas le laisser partir comme ça? Dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose! Mais quoi?_

- Kageyama!

Le passeur se retourna vivement, comme s'il avait attendu qu'Hinata l'appelle une dernière fois. Le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de son ami, posa la tête sur son épaule et noua son bras autour de Kageyama. Le grand brun eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais finit par poser maladroitement un bras sur ses épaules. Hinata sourit. _À demain._

Kageyama

Une tonne d'émotions l'avaient saisi lorsqu'Hinata l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait aimé sentir encore une fois son corps contre le sien. Il avait crispé une main sur le guidon pour s'empêcher d'enfermer le rouquin dans ses deux bras, et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. Simplement poser le bras sur les épaules d'Hinata était loin d'être satisfaisant. Kageyama en voulait plus. Il se faisait un peu peur.

Le chemin du retour avait été rapide, Hinata avait occupé toutes ses pensées. Kageyama mourrait d'envie de revenir sur ses pas, rester dans cette maison si confortable, si accueillante. Il s'y était senti comme chez lui. Même mieux que chez lui_. Il est à peine sept heures, la mère d'Hinata arrive seulement dans deux ou trois heures. J'aurais pu rester plus longtemps… _Mais sa mère à _lui _était arrivée depuis un moment. Il revenait plus tard que d'habitude. Quand il entra dans sa demeure, lui fit un interrogatoire complet sur la raison de son arrivée tardive. Elle comprit tout de suite quand il lui expliqua que son ami était sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il était resté chez lui une bonne heure en plus.

Sa mère était secrètement très heureuse. Son fils avait _enfin_ un ami. Quelqu'un sur qui, visiblement, il pourrait compter. Et cet ami- elle avait oublié son nom- devait être une personne très spéciale pour que Kageyama aille le voir chaque jour après l'école. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvînt, son fils n'avait jamais- _jamais_- agit de la sorte pour un camarade de classe.

Kageyama passa la soirée dans sa chambre. Sa chambre froide, triste, nue. Il se sentait toujours comme ça après avoir passé du temps avec Hinata. Tout semblait soudain devenir sans couleur, sans saveur. Gris. Comme si on éteignait la lumière d'un coup dès que son ami n'était pas là. Il s'endormit tôt, sur ses devoirs. La journée n'avait pas été épuisante, mais riche en émotions. Kageyama n'était plus habitué à ressentir autant de choses en même temps!

Le cadran le réveilla brusquement. Comme tous les matins. Sauf que ce matin, le passeur reverrait enfin Hinata à l'école. Il en oubliait presque l'examen qu'ils auraient à faire le jour suivant.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux. Cependant, au lieu de regarder dehors et de bayer aux corneilles, Kageyama se surprenait souvent à contempler la tête rousse un peu plus loin devant lui. C'était bien malgré lui! Toutes ces mèches d'or et d'orange étaient mille fois plus intéressantes que tout le reste. Kageyama ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les heures passaient un peu plus vite. Lorsqu'il y avait des travaux d'équipe, Hinata venait toujours s'installer à son bureau. Il courrait presque. Comme si quelqu'un allait lui voler la place. _Comme si quelqu'un d'autre voudrait se mettre avec moi. Tch. _Ça faisait plaisir au passeur. Il ne voulait de personne, il n'avait besoin de personne. Sauf d'Hinata.

Les soirs, après l'école, le rouquin venait à la pratique de volley. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas jouer, mais il regardait. Kageyama avait fait des passes à d'autres que lui pendant trois semaines, et ça continuait. Il avait hâte de passer à nouveau à _son _central. Et il voyait bien qu'Hinata avait très hâte de recommencer à jouer.

Ils ne faisaient plus la course après les pratiques. Ils marchaient côtes à côtes, lentement, s'attardant au coin où ils se séparaient. Ils ne faisaient plus leurs devoirs ensemble le soir. Ils les faisaient les matins où ils arrivaient plus tôt.

Kageyama sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'être avec Hinata, toujours plus. Marcher à côté du rouquin n'était pas assez. Le regarder n'était pas assez. Kageyama voulait lui tenir la main, mettre son bras sur ses épaules. Respirer son odeur, passer ses doigts dans ces cheveux de feu, plonger dans ce regard. Il voulait l'embrasser. Goûter ces lèvres si belles, pleines de promesses.

_Mais je ne peux pas._

Une semaine passa ainsi. Les deux amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Puis, la dernière journée d'école de la semaine, Hinata semblait un peu nerveux sur le chemin de retour.

- Oy Kags? … tu fais quoi demain?

- Demain? Rien, on est samedi.

- … on pourrait… on pourrait se voir.

_Se voir? Il veut me voir?_ Hinata interpréta mal l'expression de surprise du grand brun.

- Juste pour les devoirs! Je… je n'ai pas tout compris, et je me suis dit qu'à deux ça pourrait être plus facile, et puisqu'on les fait presque toujours ensemble ben…

-… oui, ouais… Bonne idée. Hum, tu veux venir chez moi?

- Hein? Chez toi? Oui! Pourquoi pas!

- Ok, vers quelle heure?

- Comme tu veux, en fin d'après-midi? Je dois aller visiter mes grands-parents après dîner, je t'écrirai quand je serai libre?

- Ça me va.

Ils étaient déjà au bout de la rue.

- Super! À demain!

- Oui, à demain!

Puis il détourna rapidement la tête pour cacher son sourire. _Demain. On se voit demain._

Le lendemain arriva vite. Un peu trop vite au goût de Kageyama. Il avait regardé un match de volley à la télé, et avait ensuite regardé plein d'autres vidéos de l'équipe incroyable qu'il avait vue à l'œuvre. Il se réveilla à cause du soleil qui illuminait sa chambre. _Le soleil. Le soleil!? _

L'astre n'entrait dans sa chambre qu'en après-midi, vers trois heures. Il voulut se lever en catastrophe mais s'emmêla dans ses couvertures et tomba sur son plancher dur. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et se releva pour aller chercher son cellulaire. Il avait déjà quatre messages d'Hinata. Le rouquin était en chemin même s'il ne savait pas où habitait Kageyama. Le dernier message avait été envoyé cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Crétin!

Le passeur s'habilla en vitesse, mit un chandail et un pantalon au hasard. Il écrivit ensuite à Hinata de l'attendre au coin de la rue où ils se séparaient d'habitude. Puis il dévala les escaliers, prit une pomme dans le panier de fruits, courut dehors et enfourcha son vélo.

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

Hinata avait manqué ne pas reconnaître Kageyama. Son ami pédalait à une vitesse phénoménale et ses pneus crissèrent quand il s'arrêta devant lui. Il avait une pomme dans la bouche et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés.

_Wow… il est beau… il n'a pas arrangé ses cheveux? Peut-être qu'il dormait? Ça lui donne un look vraiment… sexy._

Puis il remarqua que le chandail de son passeur était à l'envers. La situation était assez drôle. Kageyama suait à grosses gouttes, essayait de parler, de reprendre son souffle et de manger sa pomme. Tout en même temps. Hinata éclata de rire.

- Tu ne dormais pas par hasard?

- … non… je faisais… la vaisselle.

- Tu mens mal! En plus ton chandail est à l'envers! Attends ne bouge pas je vais te prendre ne photo!

- T'es con, arrêtes! Je ne dormais pas…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant de côté.

- Menteur! Alors, on y va?

Hinata parla tout le trajet de sa visite chez ses grands-parents. Kageyama aimait entendre le babillage de son ami. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Le soleil était chaud sur sa peau, le vent caressait son visage. Le sourire d'Hinata l'illuminait de l'intérieur.

- Toi tu as des grands-parents? Je veux dire, encore en vie?

- Moui, mais ma mère a coupé les ponts avec eux il y a trois ans… alors je ne les ai pas revus depuis ce temps-là.

- Quoi? C'est dommage, pourquoi? C'est triste!

- À cause de ma sœur.

- Oh… je vois. Ok. Désolé.

- Non… tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tiens, ma maison est juste là. C'est ici.

Devant eux se trouvait une grande demeure avec un grand terrain. La cour arrière semblait avoir beaucoup d'arbres. Hinata bondit de joie.

- On fait les devoirs dehors? On fait un pique-nique! Oui on fait un pique-nique, Kageyama-kun!

- il y a plein de bestioles dehors. Et il y a du vent, les feuilles vont voler partout…

Hinata lui jeta un regard suppliant_. Irrésistible._

- ... Tch. Je vais aller chercher une nappe. Tu peux laisser ton vélo là.

- Attends-moi! Je veux visiter ta maison! Elle est énorme, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi grande!

- Tu n'as jamais demandé…

La porte de la verrière se referma sur les deux garçons. Ils firent le tour de la maison. Hinata poussait des cris admiratifs à chaque nouvelle pièce. _On le croirait au zoo. Il court partout, il déplace toute la poussière… on dirait le temps où Hisae était ici._

- Et c'est ma chambre, au bout. On va se chercher à manger en bas?

- Mais je veux voir ta chambre! C'est la pièce la plus importante de la maison!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu y vis! Est-ce que tu y caches quelque chose?

Hinata s'élança vers la porte du fond et l'ouvrit à la volée. Des murs bleu-gris, un lit. Un bureau. Rien ne traînait par terre. Tout le contraire de sa chambre à lui, toujours encombrée.

- Wooaah, c'est vide!? C'est propre?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, un dépotoir?

- Ta chambre te reflète bien, Kags.

-… C'est-à-dire?

- Elle est vide. Comme ta tête!

Et il fut pris d'un fou rire. Kageyama essaya de la frapper, mais le rouquin l'esquiva et sortit en courant de la pièce. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et l'attendit en bas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait pour notre pique-nique?

- Laisse-moi le temps de descendre et d'aller voir, abruti!

Hinata échappa un bol de riz par terre dans la cuisine et Kageyama tacha la nappe. Le pique-nique tant attendu n'eut lieu qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils étaient bien installés, dehors à l'ombre des arbres, avec de la nourriture. Faire des devoirs n'avait jamais été aussi doux et relaxant. Ils passèrent une heure installés là, coupés du monde.

- Dit… on pourrait prendre une photo ensemble?

- Non.

La réponse avait été catégorique.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une raison ''parce que''! Dis-moi pourquoi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi pourq…

- TAIS-TOI! Parce que je n'aime pas prendre des photos.

- Juste une! Aller! Je te laisse tranquille après! Je ne parlerais plus! Et je vais finir mon devoir sans te poser de questions! Promis!

- … ok… On la supprime si je ne l'aime pas.

- Oui Votre Majesté!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Aller, souris!

La photo était affreuse. Hinata avait un sourire énorme, il était beau, parfait. Kageyama, lui, était en train de parler, avait les sourcils froncés et ne regardait même pas l'objectif.

- Supprime-la. On en prend une autre.

- Ok, ok… attends une seconde.

Hinata ne supprima pas la photo. _Il a beau avoir l'air fâché, il me regarde. C'est moi qu'il regarde._

- Ok, prise deux! Trois, deux un… hop!

Cette fois-ci, la photo était superbe. Kageyama ne souriait pas, mais n'avait pas l'air fâché comme sur la dernière. Et il regardait directement dans l'objectif, le transperçant de son regard pénétrant.

- Super, elle est super! Regarde- regarde-la, Kags!

- Oui, elle est super bravo. Pourquoi voulais-tu tant une photo de nous deux?

_Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Kageyama._

- Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis.

- … C'est tout?

- Ça représente peut-être rien pour toi, mais pour moi oui.

Ça y est, il affichait ce petit air boudeur que Kageyama aimait voir.

- Non. Pour moi aussi. Aller, devoirs! On a presque fini!

- On peut aller se dégourdir les jambes après?

- Finit le devoir!

Dix minutes plus tard, le duo rangeait tout, les cahiers, les assiettes et les bols, la nappe et les verres. Hinata proposa d'aller faire un tour. Ça leur ferait du bien après être resté assis pendant une heure et demie.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues environnantes. Puis Hinata demanda à Kageyama si la plage était loin.

- Non, à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici je crois. Tu veux y aller?

- Oui… j'aimerais beaucoup.

Hinata avait des étoiles dans les yeux. _Je veux qu'il me regarde comme ça moi aussi._

- Je ne suis pas retourné voir la mer ça doit faire depuis cet été! Ça me manque terriblement! En plus le soleil commence à baisser, on pourra le voir se coucher dans l'océan!

- Cet été? Mais… mais on est encore en été? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'y es pas allé?

- Au moins un mois! Aller dépêche-toi! J'ai hâte d'y être!

- Un mois… et il trouve ça long… T'as vraiment rien d'autre dans la tête ou quoi?

- Dépêche-toi Kags! C'est par où ici?

- Là, à droite. À droite, imbécile! C'est au bout de la rue.

Un éclair luit dans les yeux du rouquin. Kageyama avait prévu le coup.

- Le premier arrivé?

- Non, sois raisonnable pour une fois! Tu es encor blessé aux côtes et au bras. Imagine que tu tombes et-

Mais Hinata était déjà parti.

- Le dernier arrivé achète des ramens!

Kageyama tiqua. Leur ancienne rivalité ressurgit du plus profond de lui. Il l'avait oublié. Il partit comme une flèche à la poursuite de son ami. Il connaissait mieux la rue et n'était pas désavantagé par un bras immobilisé. Il gagnerait. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de la rue. L'océan et le ciel s'étendaient devant eux. L'immensité frappa Hinata, qui stoppa net dans le sable. Kageyama était sur ses talons. Mais le grand brun ne s'arrêta pas à temps. Hinata se retourna pour dire quelque chose au passeur, mais fut percuté de pleins fouets par Kageyama. Les deux amis volèrent un au-dessus de l'autre l'espace d'une seconde avant de s'écraser dans le sable chaud.

Hinata n'avait pas mal. Au contraire. Même si Kageyama l'écrasait de tout son poids. La tête du passeur était dans le sable, collée à la sienne. Leurs jambes étaient croisées. Hinata reprit son souffle. _C'est gênant, c'est tellement gênant! Qu'est-ce que je fais?_

- Tu vas bien?

Kageyama avait parlé, mais toujours le visage dans le sable.

- O… oui… toi? Rien de cassé?

- C'est à moi de te demander ça.

- Ça va.

Hinata voyait le ciel au-dessus de lui. C'était comme dans les films. Il avouerait ses sentiments à Kageyama, qui les partageraient, ils s'embrasseraient et le conte finirait là.

_Mais bon. On n'est pas dans un conte. Ni dans un film._

Il essaya de se lever, mais Kageyama l'empêcha.

- Que…?

Kageyama releva sa tête, le visage plein de sable. _Pas particulièrement attrayant, mais ouf, il est si beau! _Kageyama le regarda. Quelque chose avait changé. Ses joues étaient rouges. Le passeur enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hinata, passa ses bras sous son dos et le serra. Il le serra fort, tout au complet. Ses bras, son torse, ses jambes. Hinata ne comprenait pas. Ses émotions allaient sortir d'un moment à l'autre, il allait exploser. Il voulut parler, mais seul un filet de voix sortit.

- Kageyama? Tu… tu vas bien?

L'autre releva lentement la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Kageyama ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Son corps se mouvait tout seul, il sentait que son cerveau était resté dans le sable, là, à côté.

- Je… je…

Il libéra son bras droit et passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur la tempe du rouquin, descendant jusqu'à la mâchoire. Hinata eut une vague de frissons de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas y croire… il ne pouvait y croire. Kageyama… et lui…?

Il sourit. Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux. Des milliers d'étoiles. Il remonta son bras et agrippa le chandail à l'envers de Kageyama et l'attira lentement vers lui. L'étonnement se lut dans les yeux du passeur. De _son _passeur. Il l'approcha encore plus près et s'arrêta, comme pour attendre une permission. Kageyama ne fit rien, ne bougea pas. Désormais, en plus de son cerveau, son corps tout entier était paralysé_. Black-out_.

Hinata respira un dernier petit coup et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Kageyama. Du sable lui tomba sur le visage. Le baiser était plus beau, plus fort, plus passionné que dans le plus fou de ses rêves. Leurs mouvements étaient un peu maladroits, mais leurs bouches savaient d'instinct comment faire. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Kageyama mit sa main sur le côté du visage du rouquin, l'autre bras toujours dans son dos et le serrant toujours plus fort. Hinata passa sa main dans les cheveux du passeur, sur sa nuque, son cou. Leurs jambes s'enroulèrent les unes dans les autres. Kageyama roula sur le côté. Hinata était maintenant au-dessus de lui. Ils marquèrent une pause, se regardèrent. Prirent le temps de respirer.

Puis Kageyama embrassa son compagnon doucement, tendrement. Les lèvres fines et douces d'Hinata étaient un pur délice. La peau de Kageyama était parfaite. Ce deuxième baiser dura plus longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que le premier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, les deux compagnons sourirent. Hinata abordait le plus beau sourire que le passeur lui ai vu. Kageyama souriait un peu bizarrement. Il avait oublié comment sourire de bonheur. Mais Hinata le trouva parfait. Les joues rouges, le cœur battant, ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils se relevèrent légèrement et s'assirent dans le sable, face à l'océan. Kageyama avait un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata. L'autre avait un bras autour de la taille du passeur. Ils étaient dans leur monde.

Coupés du reste de l'univers.

Coupés du présent, du futur et du passé.

Un corbeau passa lentement dans le ciel.

_Un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui se sont rendus jusqu'ici! Je suis désolée, je vois que les paragraphes sont parfois vraiment ''huge''... Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne ce site encore. Sur mon microsoft, je mets plein d'espace et ici, tout est à recommencer. Tch. Je m'en occuperais mieux les prochaines fics!_

_Merci encore!_

_Itannya_


End file.
